Antes y Después
by Hylian Llink
Summary: Existen cosas que no se pueden compartir sin terminar unidos, derrotar a Shen y recibir un inesperado abrazo son unas de esas cosas. Song llega al Valle en busca de su amigo.*Personajes de la película y la serie* Song, Yijiro
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi segundo fanfic de Kung Fu Panda.

Está basado en la serie de **Kung Fu Panda Legends of Awesomeness** o

**Kung Fu Panda: La leyenda de Po**

**Nota** :No sé si este episodio ya lo pasaron en español, pero es referente al episodio 16**_ "Ladies of the shade"_ **por si no lo has visto y lo quieres ver en español pues ya decides si leerlo o esperar a ver el episodio.

Cuando empezó la serie vi la mayor parte de los episodios por internet en inglés , la otra vez que vi el Nickelodeon anunciaban el episodio de" Po buen o vs Po malo". ¿Es el último que han transmitido?

La serie de La leyenda de Po está contemplada para ser de 2 temporadas, la primera que es la que estamos viendo es sobre cuando Po derrotó a Tai Lung y la segunda cuando derrota a Shen, por lo que…

Lo más seguro es que en esa temporada tengamos más momentos Po/Tigresa n_n

Aunque si ya vieron el episodio 8 … la verdad ahí revelan algo que me dejó con la cara de o_O

_Nota sobre el fic :_

* Significa que el personaje ya apareció en la serie antes del capítulo Po bueno vs Po malo

** Significa que el personaje aun no sale y por eso no escribo como fue engañado Po

aunque el personaje de **Temutai** aparece en el capítulo de **"La princesa y Po**".

Disclaimer : Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece.

Bueno aquí les dejo el fic espero les guste.

Agradezco mucho sus comentarios y sugerencias.

* * *

><p><strong>Recuerdos <strong>

Po y los Cinco Furiosos habían regresado finalmente al Valle de la Paz después de derrotar a Shen en esa ardua batalla que casi les cuesta la vida.

El Maestro Shifu estaba muy orgulloso de sus estudiantes especialmente de Po ya que se desempeñó grandiosamente y había aprendido a buscar en su _**paz interior**_ . Estaba sorprendido de que Po hubiera dominado tan bien esa técnica secreta porque era muy joven y a el le había costado la mitad de su vida en dominarla.

Cuando Po derrotó a Tai Lung el Maestro Shifu aun tenía sus reservas de la sabiduría de su Maestro al elegirlo , porque nadie lo había visto pelear en esa ocasión … aunque fue Po quién derrotó a su hijo adoptivo usando la técnica _**La llave dactilar Wuxi**_ le costaba creer que alguien tan irresponsable como él fuera capaz de aprender en tan poco tiempo.

Pero Po le demostró a el y a los maestros Buey y Cocodrilo, no mejor dicho a toda China que no era el fin del Kung Fu y él solo venció a Shen y sus armas.

Sus estudiantes se merecían un merecido descanso , por lo que cuando llegaron al Palacio la primera instrucción que les dio fue que descansaran, durmieran, comieran ,salieran, etc. Excepto… practicar en el gimnasio. Ni siquiera Tigresa que era la más aplicada en cuanto a sus sesiones de entrenamiento protestó, el Maestro Shifu pensaba que se debía a sus heridas.

Los Cinco Furiosos y Po agradecían el descanso que el Maestro Shifu les dio por 2 semanas, pero como estaban acostumbrados a una rutina les costaba adaptarse a relajarse y despertarse más tarde que lo habitual , al único que parecía no afectarle era a Po que fue el único que si se tomó muy en serio la instrucción de su Maestro.

Los Cinco Furiosos se encontraban en la cocina buscando ingredientes para prepararse algo para comer . Mono estaba cansado de sus galletas y quería comer algo especialmente delicioso como la famosa sopa de fideos que Po les preparaba regularmente , Grulla y Mantis le ayudaban revisando en la alacena,mientras que Víbora y Tigresa permanecían sentadas observando como sus amigos buscaban desesperados algo para comer.

-Chicos ¿qué tanto buscan?- les comentó Vibora al ver el desorden que estaban haciendo, porque Mono, Grulla y Mantis tiraban todo lo que encontraran a su paso desde palillos, platos hasta las verduras.

-Comida- le respondió Mantis aun buscando nada en particular.

-La única comida que hay son las galletas de Mono- dijo algo malhumorado Grulla , que al igual que Mantis buscaba algo que comer.

Vibora y Tigresa se miraban sin saber que decir ya que no podían creer que los chicos rechazaran las galletas de Mono que tanto les gustaban.

-Quisiera unos fideos- dijo Mono.

-Igual yo – Grulla y Mantis dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Chicos los ingredientes que usa Po para hacer los fideos los tenemos aquí en la cocina- les contestó Víbora .

-Lo sé- respondió Mono - Pero..¿ porqué no podemos encontrar fideos preparados?- su estómago reclamaba comida ya que rugió muy fuerte ,tan fuerte que todos los presentes pudieron escucharlo.

-Ah…Como quisiera que Po nos preparara esos deliciosos fideos..-A Mantis se le hacia agua la boca de solo pensar en los fideos.

-Po esta descansando a diferencia de nosotros cinco que nos despertamos muy temprano ¿y saben? ¡no me parece correcto que lo quieran despertar solo por unos fideos!- les exclamó muy indignada Víbora.

- ¿A poco no quisieras comer de esos fideos especiales?- le preguntó un sorprendido Grulla , pero antes de que Víbora le respondiera , su estómago la delató gruñendo el doble de fuerte que el de Mono, provocando que Víbora se sonrojara completamente.

-¡Aja! ¿ves? ¡tú también quieres comerlos!- Mantis le dijo burlonamente.

-Solo falta Tigresa de opinar pero si somos cinco contra uno tendremos que despertar a Po- dijo maliciosamente Mono.

Todas las miradas apuntaban a Tigresa esperando emitiera su voto. Tigresa los miraba silenciosamente y cuando estaba a punto de dar su opinión entró Po a la cocina bostezando y estirándose los brazos.

-¡Buenos días chicos!- los saludo un somnoliento Po.

-¡Buenos días Po!- lo saludaban los Cinco Furiosos.

-¡Vaya!- Po despertó de su letargo al observar el desastre en que estaba convertida la cocina. -No me digan que como tenemos prohibido entrenar en el gimnasio decidieron que el mejor lugar para entrenar era en la cocina-

-Algo así- dijo Mono mientras se cubría la boca evitando reírse a carcajadas.

-Menos mal que no me toca limpiar la cocina… – Po sacaba la pasta que utilizaría mientras miraba la cantidad de utensilios regados por todo el piso -Pero creo que seria muy grosero de mi parte no ayudar a la Sra Wong a limpiar todo este desastre-

-Bueno chicos ya que estoy despierto les preparé unos nutritivos fideos- y dicho esto puso manos a la acción mientras los demás lo miraban esperando no tardara mucho ya que sus estómagos no soportarían tanto tiempo.

Para suerte de los presentes los fideos no tardaron mucho y Po como de costumbre les sirvió los platos llenos en su totalidad. Comieron en silencio sin pronunciar algún comentario, algo raro en ellos que en ausencia del Maestro Shifu platicaban e incluso hasta jugaban con la comida, eso evidenciaba que efectivamente estaban los 6 muy hambrientos.

Cuando finalmente terminaron y como ya era costumbre Po se ofreció a lavar los platos, ya que de todas las labores domésticas el cocinar y lavar utensilios era la que menos le cansaba por la rutina que tenía cuando vivía con su padre.

-Gracias Po- le agradecieron los Cinco Furiosos mientras Po recogía los platos y los apilaba para llevarlos al lavadero.

-De nada-

El grupo salió de la cocina para realizar las actividades que les correspondían.

Po empezaba a lavar los platos estaba tan pensativo que no se dio cuenta que Tigresa se quedó también en la cocina. Rara vez Tigresa veía a Po con una actitud tan seria, lo normal era verlo alegre o bromeando.

Desde su regreso a el Valle Tigresa apreciaba cada mirada,cada sonrisa,cada palabra , cualquier cosa que hiciera Po , el saber que hace unas semanas Po estuvo a punto de morir y el ver que ahora Po lavaba tranquilamente los platos le provocaba una sensación de paz.

Al terminar de lavar los platos Po había decidido que recogería el desastre que dejaron en la cocina sus amigos, no le parecía correcto dejarle todo el trabajo a la sra Wong una cabra anciana que ayudaba con la limpieza en el palacio. Cuando dio media vuelta reparó en que no estaba solo.

-Hola Tigresa- dijo Po -¿Necesitas ayuda?-

-Disculpa Po- respondió Tigresa – No quería asustarte , me quedé para ayudarte a recoger todo este desorden pero te vi tan pensativo que no te quise distraer-

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le dijo preocupada mientras se acercaba a Po.

-Si, me encuentro bien -era una mentira. Po tuvo una horrible pesadilla y no quería mortificar a Tigresa con sus sueños.

-¿De verdad?- insistió Tigresa.

-De verdad – le respondió Po con una leve sonrisa.- Por cierto gracias por quedarte a ayudarme-

-No tienes que agradecerme - Tigresa empezó a recoger los palillos, fideos y verduras que estaban cerca de ella, mientras que Po hacia lo mismo del lado contrario.

No tardaron más de 10 minutos en terminar de recoger y dejar la cocina impecable

-¡Terminamos! – exclamó Po -Gracias Tigresa-

-De nada Po- respondió ella.

Sin decir nada más , abandonaron la cocina al mismo tiempo, caminaban por el pasillo en silencio. Tigresa miraba a Po caminar junto a ella silenciosamente muy absorto en sus pensamientos.

Po pensaba que debería visitar a su padre y ayudarlo, pero en realidad pensaba que lejos de la mirada de sus amigos, podía entrenar libremente y … comer también.

Tigresa en cambio no tenía planeado entrenar a escondidas, como usualmente lo haría ya que seguiría al pie de la letra las indicaciones de su maestro, y dedicaría esas semanas a meditar sobre todo los hechos recientes.

-Tigresa ¿Qué tienes planeado hacer hoy? - le preguntó abruptamente Po.

-Meditar- le respondió tranquilamente. ¿y tú Po que planeas hacer?- le respondió mientras lo miraba fijamente.

-Eh… si también meditar y visitar a mi padre- le respondió nervioso al ver como lo miraba su amiga.

-Muy bien Po- le respondió tranquila tras escuchar su respuesta.-"_Sabia que visitaría a su padre"-_ sonrió en sus adentros.

-Entonces los veo luego- Po se despedía de Tigresa con el saludo habitual que le dedicaban a el Maestro Shifu . No había avanzado mas de 5 pasos .

-¿Po?- le llamó Tigresa antes de irse.

-¿Mande? – Po se detuvo.

-Eh.. ten cuidado y regresa pronto"- y sin esperar a que Po le respondiera Tigresa dio media vuelta y empezó a regresar .

Po podría jurar que le pareció ver que Tigresa caminaba apresurada -" _Debo estar imaginando"-_

* * *

><p>Empezó a bajar los escalones para dirigirse a su casa. Estaba muy contento de que el Maestro Shifu les otorgara unas semanas de descanso. Así podría dedicarse algo de tiempo y ayudarle a su padre.<p>

Todos lo saludaban en su camino hacia su casa , incluso hasta le pidieron autógrafos y una que otra chica le lanzaba una mirada coqueta al Guerrero Dragón pero esas miradas pasaban inadvertidas para él .

Cuando finalmente llegó a su destino , se encontró a su padre muy apurado preparando una docena de ordenes .

-Es el Guerrero Dragón- se escuchó decir a más de un comensal.

-¡Hola que tal!- Po les devolvía el saludo.

El señor Ping dejó de preparar los fideos y se acercó corriendo a su hijo en la entrada del local, padre e hijo se abrazaron efusivamente.

-¡Hijo que alegría que vengas por aquí!- le decía a su padre al dejar de abrazarlo.

-El Maestro Shifu nos tiene prohibido entrenar por dos semanas y nos ordenó que descansáramos mientras nuestras heridas sanan"- decía Po mientras tocaba su hombro vendado. – Como no voy a entrenar quería aprovechar ese tiempo para venir a ayudarte papá-

-¡Ay hijo!- El señor Ping le dedicó una sonrisa a su único hijo. – Eres tan amable- le decía mientras Po sacaba su delantal de un cajón de la cocina y empezaba a ponérselo .

Pero repentinamente su padre le arrebató el delantal.

- ¿Qué haces papá?- le preguntó muy confundido.

-Estoy de acuerdo con el Maestro Shifu estas dos semanas debes dedicarlas a tu recuperación- guardó el delantal y se acercó a Po.

-Pero papá… - Po se quejaba de la actitud de su padre.

-Nada de peros y no se diga ni una palabra más - solamente su padre lograba que le obedeciera.

-Pero yo te quiero ayudar…- Po veía la cantidad de comensales y como llegaban más al local – Y no me parece justo que mientras yo descanso tengas que trabajar tu solo-

-No te preocupes por eso ,el amable señor Fung me va a ayudar con el negocio-

En ese momento Fung llegó corriendo al negocio .

-Disculpe señor Ping por llegar tarde- dijo tras recuperar el aliento.

-Llegas justo a tiempo-

- Hey Po!- lo saludó Fung al reconocer al enorme guerrero.

-Hola Fung - respondió alegre Po al ver que su amigo iba por buen camino.

-Bueno señor Fung a trabajar- el señor Ping sacó otro delantal uno que tenia grabada la leyenda _"Fideos del Guerrero Dragón"_ con la imagen impresa de Po y se lo puso rápidamente.

El señor Ping le indicaba a Fung como debía trabajar mientras Po los observaba. No tardo mucho en regresar a la cocina a seguir preparando las ordenes.

-Por cierto hijo te llegó ayer una carta- menciono su padre mientras cortaba unos rábanos.

-¿Una carta?-

-La puse en tu habitación. ¿Por qué no vas a leerla?-

-Gracias papá-

Po se sentía mas tranquilo al saber que su padre no estaba solo y se dirigió a su cuarto. Cuando entró todo permanecía intacto como la última vez que estuvo ahí. En su cama se encontraba la carta que su padre le había mencionado.

Po sin observar el remitente la abrió apresuradamente. No era común que le enviaran cartas y cuando lo hacían le llegaban al palacio con algo referente a misiones .

Empezó a leer la carta.

_Querido Po :_

_¿Cómo estás? _

_Sabes me enteré de que derrotaste al malvado Shen usando una técnica poderosa difícil de alcanzar, una de las chicas de nuestro clan se encontraba en ese momento en Ciudad Gongmen y me dijo lo maravilloso que peleaste._

_Es una lástima que yo no pudiera verte pelear,pero estoy segura de que lo hiciste increíble._

_Espero aun te acuerdes de mi, porque aunque ha pasado un tiempo desde que nos conocimos siempre recuerdo ese días y como fue que gracias a ti cambié mi manera de vivir._

_Si aun no te acuerdas de mi… Te envío esta copia de un dibujo que me obsequiaste ese día._

Po abrió un papel doblado y al abrirlo se encontró con algo conocido. Era el dibujo de un corazón y en el medio venia dibujado una raya…

Recordó en ese momento el origen de ese dibujo… y de el significado de esa raya en medio del corazón . Esbozo una sonrisa al recordar ese día.

Un solo nombre vino a su memoria _**Song**_

Al final del dibujo venia escrito algo :

_¿Ya recuerdas? . Yo conservo el dibujo original . Bueno Po el motivo de mi carta es para avisarte que dentro de poco visitaremos la ciudad y me gustaría saber si estarás disponible._

_Nos vemos hasta entonces._

_Se despide :_

_**Song **_

Lo más reciente que tenia Po en su habitación era su versión en miniatura , esa carta y una diminuta sombrilla.

La sombrilla la tenia puesta entre las figuras de acción , para ser mas exacto junto a su figura que la sostenía

Al verla la sombrilla recordó el día en que conoció a Song…

**Flashback**

¿¡Quién podría juzgar a alguien por su apariencia? se preguntaba el Guerrero Dragón. No había que pensar tanto Tigresa era capaz de hacerlo.

Varias veces Tigresa le había dicho a Po que era muy ingenuo y que no debería confiar tanto en la gente incluso si eran maestros del kung fu.

Pero Po no podía creer que alguien por tener "cara de malo o de enojado" significaba que fuera exactamente malo porque si uno juzgaba a alguien por su rostro… Tigresa no tenía el rostro más sonriente de todo el valle y la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba molesta con él. Y no por eso era mala.

Aunque… ya le había pasado para ser más claro más de 3 veces que se confiaba de más y él resultaba lastimado y también los Furiosos. La primera vez fue cuando destruyó el gimnasio y tuvo que buscar al creador del mismo a Taotie* un antiguo compañero y rival del maestro Shifu que buscaba vengarse y casi lo logra pero fue gracias a los dumplings que ganaron esa batalla.

La segunda vez fue cuando Fung* le pide de a Po que le ayude a rescatar a su hermano que fue secuestrado por los soldados de Jong Sung Jai Kai Chow. Po no se niega porque un día antes Fung lo ayudó a salir de un pozo. Pero lo que Po no sabía era que Fung había cavado ese pozo para involucrarlo y no tenían a su hermano secuestrado… si no que el secuestra al hijo de Jong.

La tercera vez fue por el Maestro Junjie **

La cuarta vez fue con Hundun**

La quinta vez fue con Temutai* y con Peng**

Si que eran muchas veces… Aunque él no fue el único engañado en esas ocasiones ,tanto el Maestro Shifu como los Cinco Furiosos fueron engañados. En la quinta ocasión especialmente.

Po había ido a visitar a su padre el señor Ping tenía mucho que no comía saludablemente y el ir a su casa y ayudar a su padre le ayudaba a sacar todo el estrés que acumulaba en el palacio entre practica y practica.

Mientras comía un plato de sus fideos favoritos , escuchó muchos aplausos y música . _–¿Serán los Cinco Furiosos?_- se preguntaba , ya que por lo general los Cinco Furiosos y él causaban esa impresión cuando visitaban el valle.

Pero al asomarse descubrió que no eran los Cinco Furiosos , sino un grupo de chicas leopardo bailarinas con unas sombrillas rojas las que causaban tanta conmoción en el valle.

Las chicas efectuaban con mucha naturalidad una hermosa sincronización usando las sombrillas como parte de su acto. ¡_Asombrosas! _– Po no podía quitarles los ojos de encima.

-Oh Po ¿no es hermoso?- Po escuchó a decir a su padre.

-¿El baile?- le pregunté a mi papá, ya que rara vez escuchaba decir a mi papá algo que no tuviera que ver con el negocio o los sueños donde los fideos estuvieran involucrados.

-No, la cantidad de posibles clientes- tenia razón había mucha gente congregada y cuando hay música y baile no puede faltar la comida. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer un comentario mi papá me arrastró a la calle .

-Ve ahora- me pidió mi papá mientras me ponía una propaganda en mis hombros con forma de cártel en dicha publicidad venia el menú.

-No lo sé papá…- no me parecía buena idea el vender fideos cuando yo solo quería ver el espectáculo de esas misteriosas chicas.

Pero como me lo han dicho muchas veces soy muy noble y no me pude negar a la petición de mi papá y menos cuando me mencionó que le había destrozado su corazón al negarme a su orden, y cuando finalmente accedí no conforme con la publicidad que cargaba en mis hombros me pone otra publicidad con forma de señal y con el rostro de mi padre en ella.

-No olvides sonreír- me aconsejó mi padre .

Cuando me convertí en el Guerrero Dragón también llevaba el carrito con fideos y lo bueno fue que terminé siendo el elegido por el Maestro Oogway aunque eso si no hubo ninguna venta… pero desde que soy el Guerrero Dragón mas gente visita nuestro restaurante y observan la colección de mis objetos como la escoba que usaba parra barrer y la cual mi padre tiene como un tesoro empotrada a la pared.

No pude evitar ver el espectáculo de las chicas ya que no era común ver a artistas callejeros en el valle .

De repente dos chicas saltaron junto a mi danzando con sus sombrillas y yo lo interpreté como una invitación a bailar con ellas pero usando la señal del negocio al no tener una sombrilla , según yo bailé pero al tener esa señal casi les pego a las chicas que hábilmente la esquivaron , al final encontré una utilidad con esa señal las chicas saltaron sobre ella mientras yo la giraba y danzaron arriba de ella.

-Son muy hábiles - escuché decir a un señor conejo .

-Sí, y muy valientes también al bailar junto a Po- dijo una señora oveja.

Aunque no quería aceptarlo era cierto, soy muy descuidado y a veces alguien termina lastimado, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo soy yo quien termina lastimado. Esas chicas sin conocerme no dudaron en invitarme en su acto y eso me agradó que no me juzgaran ni por mi torpeza al bailar.

Un delincuente aprovechó que las chicas danzaban y les robó sus pertenencias, pero para la mala suerte de este sujeto las danzantes se dieron cuenta a tiempo .Yo me encontraba en el lugar y momento indicado ,lo atrapé sin contratiempos y con el mínimo esfuerzo.

Las leopardo eran las que ahora estaban sorprendidas de mi barbarosidad y se acercaron a agradecerme por mi acto de valentía . Se sorprendieron más cuando descubrieron que yo era el Guerrero Dragón .

Po recordó lo rápido que pasó ese día en compañía de Song y como ella al principio no soportaba su sentido del humor y al final del día todo lo que el decía le resultaba divertido. Se convirtieron en grandes amigos.

Hubo malentendidos ese día también y se resolvieron rápidamente, pero nuestra amistad permaneció.

**Fin del Flashback**

_-Nunca había conocido a una chica como ella-_ Po no se llevaba con Víbora yTigresa tan bien como se llevó con Song y eso que convivía diariamente con ellas. El vínculo que los unía en común era solamente el Kung Fu.

_-Como no tengo nada que hacer en estas dos semanas puedo quedarme a esperar la llegada de Song-_ Po miró a sus figuras de acción prestando especial atención a la de Tigresa y a su reciente conversación de hace rato.

_-No creo que los chicos me vayan a echar de menos si me quedo las dos semanas enteras aquí además si algo malo pasara de seguro vendrán a buscarme.-_

Fue así que Po sin consultar a nadie , decidió quedarse en su casa todo ese tiempo esperando la llegada de su querida amiga.

* * *

><p>Mientras en el Palacio de Jade<p>

Anochecía .

Los Cinco Furiosos cenaban tranquilamente la cena que la sra Wong les preparó .

Tenían mucha hambre que cenaban en silencio.

A nadie le sorprendió que Po no regresara y pasara la noche en casa de su padre. Mientras tuvieran quien les cocinara no molestarían a Po. Bueno al menos esas dos semanas.

Sin embargo Tigresa miraba a la puerta esperando a que Po entrara y tomara asiento con ellos. Miraba y cenaba. Volvió a mirar un total de 5 veces más y Po nunca llegó.

Su único pensamiento era que Po se encontrara sano y a salvo...

* * *

><p>Bueno este es otro fic que subo.<p>

Si me preguntan para mi tiene más sentido que sea Song la chica que sea el mal tercio en la relación de Tigresa y Po que una Osa Panda . No me sorprendería que aparezca en la tercera película. Aunque quien sabe… después de todo en los episodios los personajes no actúan parecido como en las películas.

Les agradezco sus comentarios y sugerencias.

Un saludo a todos


	2. Reuniones y encuentros

Hola estimados lectores, lo prometido es deuda y aquí les dejo la segunda parte de esta historia aun sin concluir y sin saber exactamente cuántos capítulos tendrá… pero si les gusta con gusto subiré los que sean necesarios.

Les agradezco sus reviews me animan a seguir escribiendo la historia .

Nota : Aun no pasan el capítulo en Nickelodeon de hecho los han pasado salteados y no secuenciales… ni idea del porque… si quieren verlos en inglés les puedo sugerir un sitio pero no les puedo pasar el enlace por aquí ya que no está permitido.

Espero les guste

* * *

><p>Era de día en el palacio de Jade.<p>

Po no había regresado la noche anterior. Al otorgarles el Maestro Shifu 2 semanas de descanso después de la batalla contra Shen , nadie podía culpar a Po por su ausencia.

Tigresa se sentía muy impaciente desde que Po se fue. Ya habían transcurrido 10 horas , que no debía haberle tomado más que la mitad de ese tiempo, y estaba segura de que no regresaría. La sra Wong preparaba el desayuno, ella se asomó a la puerta para ver si venía. No había rastros de Po.

"_Como puede irse sin avisarnos"_

Después de su reciente plática y su inusual despedida _"Ten cuidado y regresa pronto"._ Tigresa temía verle no quería que Po malinterpretara su mensaje. Pero desde que despertó quería reunirse con él.

¡Hora de desayunar! – gritó Mono .Volviendo a captar la atención de Tigresa. Mirando nuevamente a la puerta .Sin noticias de él.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto. No muy lejos de ahí Po ayudaba a su padre con el negocio.<p>

-Hijo te dije que descansaras- le indicó su padre.

-Lo sé-respondió en voz queda.

-No me obligues a acusarte con el maestro Shifu- le regañó su padre.

Po tragó saliva. Los castigos del Maestro Shifu resultaban ser intolerables.

Po se sentó. Sacó de su bolsillo la carta de Song . La había leído más de 10 veces y cada vez que lo hacía recordaba su sonrisa.

"_Me pregunto cuando llegara"_

Su padre vio que miraba la carta muy detenidamente. En su mirada vio el mismo brillo de felicidad que tenía cada vez que conseguía una figura de los Cinco Furiosos.

-¿De quién es la carta?- preguntó.

-¿Recuerdas a esas chicas leopardo que danzaban?

Su padre asintió.

Po le contó lo que sucedió ese día. De cómo se sintió traicionado y de cómo al final terminaron siendo mejores amigos.

¿Es la misma chica que comió fideos contigo?

-Sí, se llama Song – respondió Po sintiendo como una explosión de júbilo le recorría el cuerpo.

¿Mejores amigos?- preguntó su padre sorprendido.

Po lo ignoraba. Pero su padre recordaba la escena cuando ambos comían los fideos y a diferencia de su hijo, no creía que esa chica fuera una "simple amiga"

-Dice que me vendrá a visitar dentro de unos días-

-Te puedes quedar a esperar su llegada-

-Gracias papá-

A su padre le agradaba que su hijo tuviera algo más en su mente que puro Kung Fu. Quizás y dentro de poco, Po le daría nietos y así él ,les heredaría el negocio de fideos.

Sin embargo pasó una semana y Po no tuvo noticias de Song.

* * *

><p>Pasó una semana y no llegaban noticias de Po al palacio de Jade<p>

Víbora y Tigresa tomaban té. Era una de esas pocas ocasiones en que ambas amigas tomaban y platicaban como cualquier chica.

-Me parece tan extraño, el que Po no venga- dijo Víbora.

Tigresa no contestó. Solo se limitaba a escuchar mientras tomaba té.

-Nunca se había ido solo por tantos días.

En ese momento, Grulla entraba a la cocina. Víbora alzó la vista.

-Hablando de Po- dijo Grulla mientras la miraba – Acaba de llegar.

Al escuchar a Grulla , Tigresa experimentó un extrañó desfallecimiento en el corazón. Le tembló la mano , y derramó en la mesa parte del contenido de la taza.

Grulla y Víbora miraron vacilantes, la reacción de Tigresa. Ninguno de los dos comentó miraron entre sí . Sin decir palabra alguna , a base de miradas acordaron salir de la cocina.

-Voy a saludarlo- mintió Víbora mientras se deslizaba de la silla – Igual yo- añadió Grulla .

Dejaron a Tigresa sola en la cocina. Ella no tenia intenciones de moverse. Lo más normal era que Po fuera directo a la cocina.

En efecto Po no tardo mucho en llegar a su lugar favorito.

-¡Hola Grulla! ¡Hola Víbora!- se escuchó saludar a Po.

-¡Hola Po!- saludaron a su amigo mientras aparentaban alejarse del corredor. En realidad querían escuchar la conversación y se acercaron lo más posible a la entrada. Sabían que Tigresa se podría dar cuenta de su presencia, por lo que se agacharon.

Po abrió la puerta de la cocina, esperando encontrarla sola. Se sorprendió al ver a Tigresa adentro. Ella lo vio entrar, pero no lo saludó.

-Hola Tigresa-la saludo Po

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? –le dijo con un tono de voz molesta . - Estaba preocupada.

No solo estaba esperándolo , sino que también se sentía preocupada . Una explosión de júbilo recorrió su cuerpo.

-Ayudaba a mi papá con el negocio-

-Debiste habernos informado- Su tono se suavizó , pero su mirada era profunda.

-Lo lamento- Se disculpaba Po – No lo volveré a hacer.

Tigresa se rió levemente.

* * *

><p>Mono caminaba por el pasillo en busca de Po y se encontró agachados cerca de la cocina a sus amigos Grulla y Víbora.<p>

¿Qué tanto hacen?- les preguntó curioso, mientras se agachaba también, al lado de Grulla.

-Shhh- Grulla le tapó la boca con su ala.- Estamos escuchando- susurro Grulla.

-Ok- respondió en un susurro al igual que Grulla. Mono se levantó y abrió de golpe la puerta de la cocina. Tigresa y Po dejaron de hablar.

-Hola Po- saludó Mono

-Hola Mono- respondió Po.

-Te estaba buscando para darte esto- Mono extendió la mano y le entregó la carta a Po.

Po la abrió y se sobresaltó al leerla :

**Querido Po:**

Acabo de llegar a la ciudad, fui al restaurante de tu papá y me dijo que no hacia mucho te habías regresado al Palacio .

Te estaré esperando en el restaurante Lucky.

**Song.**

-Gracias Mono-

-Lo siento Tigresa ,tengo que salir- Pero antes de salir de la cocina, volvió mirarla y le dijo : Regresaré en unas horas.

Tigresa lo veía alejarse nuevamente. Después de tantos días ausente, se volvía a escabullir.

Solamente esperaba no fuera nada malo.

Po iba tan apresurado y radiante, que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Grulla y Víbora en el pasillo. Grulla y Víbora intercambiaron miradas de incredulidad. No comprendían que estaba pasando . Pero de seguro lo investigarían.

* * *

><p>Mientras caminaba , imágenes de Song acudían a mi mente ¿Sería aun tan bella? ¿Cómo habría cambiado en ese tiempo?.<p>

El restaurante estaba atestado. Varias personas esperaban mesa. Cuando Po localizó a la dueña , le dijo que Song ya tenía sitio y le indicó que la siguiera a una terraza sobre el comedor principal.

Po se acercó rápidamente a ella.

-Song ¿Cómo estás?

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se puso de pie con un fulgor de su famosa sonrisa. Po noto que su rostro era exactamente como lo recordaba: rasgos pequeños y delicados, boca ancha , grandes ojos azules.

-No lo creerás- dijo, tirando de Po para darle un abrazo- Fui al tocador a retocarme y cuando regresé mi maleta ya no estaba.

-¿Fue hace mucho?

-No, pero igual no había nada importante dentro de la maleta. Las gentes de las otras mesas me dieron la descripción del ladrón de mi maleta.

-Deja me pongo a buscarla- se ofreció Po.

-No,no. Olvídalo. No viaje tantos kilómetros solo para verte buscar una maleta.

Po asintió con un gesto , y Song sugirió que se sentaran. Un camarero se acercó , consultaron la carta y pidieron lo mismo. Fideos

Terminaron de comer los fideos amenamente. Y esta vez por separado, no como en aquella ocasión . Song ahora sabía que con Po uno tenía que actuar naturalmente.

Bajaron y salieron del restaurante, no habian avanzado mucho.

-Que flores tan bonitas- dijo Song detrás de Po. Él no sabía nada de flores. Para él eran todas eran parecidas a las que usaba Víbora.

Se detuvo al lado de él y lo rodeo con un brazo.

-No sé cómo decirte- siguió diciendo Song - el placer que me causa volverte a ver.

-Me sucede lo mismo- repuso Po – verte me trae lindos recuerdos.

-Me pregunto porque no habremos seguido en contacto.

La observación lo hizo retroceder nuevamente en el tiempo. Recordó la vez que se conocieron y la manera en que se despidieron

-Supongo que en lo que respecta a mi , entre entrenamientos y misiones me absorbieron completamente – dijo Po.

- A mi también – respondió Song – Entrenaba junto a las otras chicas del clan y ofrecíamos nuestro espectáculo en cada ciudad donde parábamos . A veces no tenia tiempo de conocer las ciudades . Me olvidé de todo lo demás.

Song le oprimió suavemente el hombro con su frágil mano.

-Te confieso Song , que había olvidado lo agradable que era hablar contigo, lo fácil y espontánea que es una conversación entre nosotros.

Sus ojos y su sonrisa confirmaban sus palabras.

-Lo sé. El hablar contigo me llenaba de energía .

Po se disponía a hacer otro comentario cuando Song miró mas allá de Po , hacia la entrada del restaurante . Su rostro había palidecido y parecía angustiada.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Po , volviendo para mirar en la misma dirección que Song.

Se volvió nuevamente hacia Song . La vio todavía alarmada y confusa.

¿Qué pasa? – insistió Po.

-Mira hacia la entrada del restaurante… ¿ves a aquel toro con capucha negra?

Po miro nuevamente hacia el restaurante . Un grupo salía por la puerta.

¿Cuál toro?

-Me parece que ya no está- dijo ella desviando la vista y mirando a Po a sus ojos esmeralda – Cuando me describieron al hombre que había robado mi maleta decían que era un poco alto, que tenia apariencia de un toro o de un búfalo . Creo que acabo de verlo allí… vigilándonos –

Un nudo de ansiedad se formó en el estómago de Po. Le dijo a Song que volvería enseguida y se encaminó por los alrededores del restaurante, cuidando de no alejarse demasiado de Song. No encontró a nadie que se ajustara a la descripción.

Cuando Po regreso al lado de Song , ella dio un paso para estar más cerca de Po y suavemente dijo:

-¿Crees que ese sujeto sabe que yo pertenecí antes a las sombras? ¿Quizás me confunde con la antigua líder?

-No lo sé- contestó Po - Pero lo que vamos a hacer es avisar a los oficiales y contarles lo que te pasó. De seguro buscaran a alguien con esa descripción y al tratarse de un asunto relacionado con un allegado del Guerrero Dragón actuaran de inmediato.

Acudieron a informarles a los oficiales del percance que sufrió Song y de lo importante que era mantuvieran extrema vigilancia en los alrededores.

Después de marcharse , Song y Po se quedaron nuevamente solos , en la cercanía de la entrada del negocio de su padre.

-¿De qué hablábamos , por cierto? – preguntó ella – Quiero decir, antes de que yo viera a ese sujeto .

-De nosotros- respondió Po . Desde que recibió la carta de su amiga, él tenía mucha curiosidad de saber del porque la visita repentina de su amiga.

-Song- la llamó- Espero que no te molestes por preguntarte, pero ¿Por qué hasta ahora te pusiste en contacto conmigo?

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

-Cuando estaba en una ciudad y Lin regresó de Ciudad Gongmen , me contó lo que sucedió y cómo fue que el Guerrero Dragón derrotó a Shen , tu aparecías en mi mente a cada instante.

-¿En serio? – Po no pudo evitar ocultar su felicidad al escucharla hablar .

-Conforme recorrimos las dos siguientes ciudades , lo único que escuchaba hablar a los habitantes de esas ciudades , era sobre lo sucedido en Gongmen , y de cómo al final una lluvia de fuegos artificiales iluminó la ciudad, yo pensaba en ti cada vez que alguien hablaba sobre eso. En esas dos ocasiones estuve a punto de escribirte , pero siempre surgía una distracción . Pero nuestro recorrido contemplaba un show en tu ciudad y decidí que debería escribirte antes de llegar de improvisto.

Po la miró un momento sin saber realmente que pensar.

-Gracias Song- replicó – Me alegró mucho que me escribieras, pero igual estaría muy feliz si hubieras llegado repentinamente.

Song se sintió adorablemente incomoda.

-Se hace tarde. Será mejor que regrese con las chicas.

-Yo te acompaño- se ofreció Po.

Se dirigieron a los límites del valle y avanzaron hacia la carpa donde vivía Song y las otras chicas. Po vigilaba atentamente por si algo pasaba en el trayecto.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la entrada, Po divisó que dos chicas del clan custodiaban la entrada a la carpa.

Song le dedico a Po una más de sus sonrisas.

-Gracias por acompañarme- le agradeció al mismo tiempo que en su cara se formaba un ligero sonrojo. – Creo que será mejor que entre – dijo, tendiendo una mano para acariciar la nuca de Po su sonrojo se incrementó considerablemente.

-Escucha Song- dijo Po mientras ella seguía allí con su mano en la nuca de él- Me sentiría más a gusto si te quedas en el Palacio que aquí.

Song solo pudo sonreír.

-Ten mucho cuidado- insistía Po – Si ves algo raro no dudes en avisarnos a mi y a los Cinco Furiosos.

-No te preocupes por mi. Estoy acompañada de puras chicas guerreras, que saben luchar usando sombrillas.

Por un instante , ambos se miraron a los ojos profundamente.

¿Cuántos días piensas quedarte en la ciudad?

-No lo sé. Debo consultarlo con las demás chicas-

-Si me preguntas, yo quisiera que te quedaras todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

Otra de sus generosas sonrisas le iluminó el rostro.

-¡Lo sabía! Estás muy preocupado por mi.

Po se encogió de hombros.

-Claro que me preocupo por ti- le dijo mientras le ponía una mano en su hombro- Eres mi mejor amiga que no se te olvide.

-Gracias Po- ella le devolvió el gesto dejando reposar su cabeza en su pecho- También eres mi mejor amigo.

Antes de entrar a la carpa. Song se levantó de puntillas y lo besó en la mejilla. Tomó por sorpresa a Po la reacción de su amiga. El Guerrero Dragón caminaba lentamente , con una mano tocaba su mejilla en el área donde Song momentos antes lo habia besado. Aun sentía la calidez de ese gesto. Mientras que ella se despedía de él con un ademán.

Mientras Po se alejaba . Vio que Song desde cierta distancia , todavía le dedicaba un saludo con la mano. Esa imagen desapareció al adentrarse más en la ciudad.

Continuara...

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado<p>

Gracias por sus comentarios a :

**Pumpkin Kuro: **Gracias por tus comentarios Espero te guste este segundo capítulo.

**Humberto300: ** Gracias por tu review. ¿Verdad que este episodio esta genial? Es de los que más me ha gustado. Tus historias están bárbaras espero sigas escribiendo.

**KillerKPD PyT **Hola y gracias por tu review. ¿Segunda historia? Leiste mi otro fic "Un ser Radical"? Ya voy a subir la última parte de ese fic.

**Master Po **: Gracias por tu comentario. Se nota que si has visto los episodios :p El último que vi y me encantó fue el de Kung Fu Day Care . Sobre el spoiler del capítulo 8… si me refiero a eso que dijo Po… no fuimos los únicos en poner esa cara… o_O ¿cuál es tu preferido?.

Por cierto. Ustedes que opinan de la serie ¿creen que arruinaron el concepto de las películas como muchos dicen? A mí si me gusta; aunque las personalidades de los personajes no son parecidas a las de las películas. Creo que Grulla y Víbora son los mas fieles personajes. Y bueno si uno ve la serie... no puede comprender como es que Po batalle en realizar unas técnicas en la película (Paz Interior) y en el programa las ejecute más fácilmente.

Y para los que digan que es imposible la relación de Tigresa y Po por la diferencia de razas... En la serie en 2 episodios diferentes , un ganso dice estar casado con una cerdita y en el episodio** Love Stings** se presenta otro caso similar.

Les agradezco sus comentarios y sugerencias, un saludo a todos.


	3. Sentimientos Encontrados

¡Hola!

Aquí les traigo la tercera parte de esta historia más pronto de lo que esperaba

Saben…¡estoy de buen humor! Les diré porque. Soy un fan de la comida oriental en especial la china y la hindú .Me encanta el curry y tenía mucho de no encontrarlo pero hace unos días , llegué a una tienda donde venden productos orientales y tenían mas variedades y compré de todos.

¿Les gusta la comida oriental? Me imagino que si ¿Cuál es su favorita? Es que es agradable conocer más de ustedes y no solamente escribir una historia y ya.

En otro capítulo escribí que la segunda temporada seria después de la segunda película y al ser el episodio Kung Fu Day Care el primero de la segunda temporada, eso queda descartado al ver el ese capítulo. Es que yo me baso en lo que leí en Wiki y Wiki-a .

* * *

><p><strong> Sentimientos Encontrados<strong>

Po regresaba de nuevo al palacio, después de haber pasado una agradable tarde en compañía de su amiga Song.

Pero, por más que disfrutara la compañía de Song, cumpliría la promesa que horas atrás le hiso a Tigresa : Regresaría al Palacio.

No sabía exactamente porque, pero le pareció que, Song se comportaba distinto. Esta vez se le acercó demasiado, la primera vez que se conocieron ;ella se despidió de él besándolo en la mejilla, en esta ocasión, lo volvió a besar al despedirse, pero lo que le sorprendió tanto; fue, cuando lo tocó en la nuca, Po se sobresaltó tanto que pegó un brinco al sentir el contacto.

Y, no solamente Song actuaba distinto. Tigresa se comportaba diferente desde que regresaron de Ciudad Gongmen.

_¿Qué les pasaba a las 2_?

De Song no podía decir mucho, después de tanto tiempo sin verse no sabia que tanto cambiaria, lo que si podía asegurar es que podía hablar naturalmente con ella.

¿Y, sobreTigresa?

A diferencia de Song, con ella convivía diariamente, entrenaban juntos y también era común que mantuvieran "cierto contacto" cuando entrenaban. Claro que, ese contacto era solamente por entrenamiento.

Po, no había acordado verse con Song, pero planeaba invitarla nuevamente al palacio , y presentárselas de nuevo a sus amigos . No era la Song de antes, Víbora y Grulla eran testigos de su cambio, pero aun así esperaba que cuando llegara no la recibieran con un golpe.

En especial, Tigresa. Ya que Po, recordó que ella no confiaba fácilmente en nadie.

**Flashback**

¿Qué tanto sabes sobre ellas? – le interrogó Tigresa cruzada de brazos.

-Que son chicas y que …¿danzan?- le respondía Po sin desviar la atención de las chicas.

-No confío en ellas- repuso molesta Tigresa.

-Tú no confías en nadie – decía Mono mientras Song y las otras chicas danzaban adentro del palacio.- Ni siquiera confiabas en el cartero, y eso que vino 30 años.- Mono no podía evitar reírse al ver la expresión de ella.

-30 años para planear algo- replicó molesta Tigresa sin quitarles un ojo de encima a las leopardo.

-Shhh-Po se levantó y le habló muy cerca de su oreja –. Estoy tratando de ver- Tigresa seguía muy molesta pero no le contestó.

Po estaba tan distraído viendo los pasos de las bailarinas que no se dio cuenta, cuando una de ellas, tomó un objeto del palacio.

-¡Ladronas!- exclamó molesta Tigresa

- Siempre piensas lo peor sobre las cosas- comentaba Po. Pero se tuvo que comer sus palabras al ver que efectivamente los Cinco Furiosos se lanzaron al ataque.

**Fin del flashback**

"_Espero que se lleven bien. Si Tigresa me pudo aceptar a mi, de seguro que a Song también"_

Mientras Po ascendía los escalones recapitulaba como había cambiado el carácter de su maestra favorita después de su regreso

"_Su comportamiento conmigo durante las siguientes semanas después de la batalla de Shen era menos desigual que previo a ella. No mostraba altanería y cuando me veía parecía alegrarse . Siempre reservaba una palabra amable y una sonrisa . Cuando nos encontrábamos en el pasillo , me acogía con una cordialidad que me llevaba a pensar que realmente yo no le parecía indiferente, hasta parecía divertirle; Estoy seguro de que nuestras conversaciones debían de agradarle tanto a ella como a mí."_

"_Aunque Tigresa suele hablar muy poco, me escucha con agrado. Ella me platicó muchas cosas referentes a las técnicas y como batalló para aprenderlas. Lo espontaneo de sus respuestas me libró de sentirme cohibido y su franqueza tan cordial con la que me trataba me impresionó . Me daba la impresión de que Tigresa era más una amiga que una compañera aunque a veces me gritara. Pero no me molestaba, porque sabía que era su forma de ser. Me sentía más feliz ,mejor tratado, y más a gusto de lo habitual"_

A medida que Po se acercaba al palacio ,sentía que el corazón le latía con violencia . Ése era el lugar al que él pertenecía. Al subir los últimos peldaños , creyó que las piernas se le doblaban. Tigresa estaba esperándolo en la entrada del palacio. Esperándolo a _él_, a _Po Ping_ .

-Regresaste-dijo ella, con un ligero tono de sorpresa en su voz ,cuando Po se acercó a ella.

Po no sabía que decir. Quería preguntarle a Tigresa si lo estaba esperando. Quería preguntarle si tenía mucho tiempo en ese lugar. Quería preguntarle muchas cosas, pero sabía que con Tigresa uno no debía dar las cosas por sentado, porque en Gongmen él no se imaginó que ella lo abrazaría.

Pero conociendo a la maestra ,había una posibilidad de que ella le respondiera que no se encontraba esperándolo , si no que daba la casualidad que ella venía del pueblo y acababa de llegar y estaba respirando aire fresco o que venía de otro lado y se detuvo en la entrada justo en el momento en el que él regresaba.

-Te dije que regresaría- Po le respondió igual de sorprendido.

Tigresa empezó a caminar de regreso al palacio, Po le seguía, pero sin embargo de repente se detuvo.

Giró y se encontró a Tigresa que lo miraba fijamente.

-Tigresa- le llamó Po.- Hay algo, que he querido decirte desde que llegamos de Gongmen.

Súbitamente Tigresa sintió un vuelco en su interior.

-No te lo había podido decir antes- Po se tocó la nuca nervioso – Porque… bueno estábamos cansados, heridos y no sabía cuando sería el mejor momento.

Po empezó a acercarse más a Tigresa. Ella sentía que su corazón se agitaba a cada paso que Po daba.

-¿Podría estrechar tu mano?- le preguntó indeciso.

Tigresa obedeció sin saber porque .Le tendió la mano y él la estrechó primero con una de las suyas y luego con ambas. Su reacción la dejó atónita, pero lo disimuló muy bien.

-No te había agradecido lo que hiciste por mi- le dijo finalmente . Ella lo miraba perplejamente.

-Quiero decir- se apresuró a decir Po al ver su mirada.– Cuando me empujaste, para que no me diera el cañón por segunda ocasión- apretó suavemente su mano.- Me salvaste de salir lastimado, si no hubiera sido por ti, no creo que hubiera podido derrotar a Shen.

-No tienes nada que agradecer- le respondió algo nerviosa , por la cercanía de el Guerrero Dragón y por sentir la calidez de sus manos.

- Gracias Tigresa- Po le sonrió cálidamente . Ella le sonrió débilmente

-¿Estás temblando?- le pregunto sorprendido Po al sentir un ligero temblor.

-Tengo frio,Po .- Tigresa inventó un pretexto . Una excusa débil según ella.

Si no le dolía pegarle a los árboles … ¿Cómo era posible, que el frío le calara los huesos? Sin embargo, Po le creyó.

-Será mejor que entremos- Abruptamente Po soltó su mano.

Ella asintió. Cuando Po dejo de sostener su mano, sintió una opresión en su pecho.

Caminaron hasta llegar a sus respectivos cuartos, los cuales se encontraban enfrente el uno del otro.

-Entonces, buenas noches, Tigresa –dijo Po.

-Buenas noches , Po- respondió ella.

* * *

><p>Tigresa adentro de su cuarto , no podía dormir.<p>

Cuando se halló de nuevo sola , examinó sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos y se esforzó en restablecer las cosas en el estado que aconsejaba el sentido común.

Desde, que habían regresado de Gongmen; algo ,había cambiado en ella. El problema era que Tigresa no sabía como revertir el cambio , y lo que era peor, no sabía si quería revertirlo. Era parecido al nacimiento de un nuevo sentimiento, una emoción que no podía describir y a la que no podía poner nombre.

* * *

><p>En cambio, Po si pudo dormir.<p>

A la mañana siguiente Po despertó sobresaltado, con el mismo sueño de hace unos días , todavía fresco en su mente. Durante un par de minutos contempló el techo de su habitación , intentando recordar el sueño en su totalidad . Ya que solo recordaba los últimos fragmentos finales antes de despertar.

Po se abría camino a través de un bosque buscando algo. El bosque era grande y bello.

En su búsqueda de ese objeto sin clasificar, Po se encontraba en situaciones que lo hicieron sentir perdido, confuso, incapaz de decidir que camino seguir. De forma hasta cierta planeada , en cada uno de esos momentos, aparecía uno de los Cinco Furiosos cuyo propósito en el sueño era indicarle que dirección debía seguir. El primero en ayudarle era Víbora, seguido de Grulla, Mono y finalmente Mantis. No sabía si en su sueño Tigresa al igual que los otros Furiosos le ofrecía ayuda, ya que siempre despertaba tras la ayuda de Mantis.

* * *

><p>Ya era de mañana y los estómagos de 3 Furiosos gruñian de hambre.<p>

Aunque ,no era necesario que Po cocinara, el se ofreció a preparar el desayuno, Ese sueño , aunque le atormentara; no impediría que su buen ánimo decayera.

Tenía planeado, sorprender a sus amigos con la visita de Song. Aunque, en la noche ,cuando se encontró con Tigresa; no se acordó de mencionarle, que se pasó la tarde en compañía de ella.

Como era costumbre, los Cinco Furiosos; miraban impacientes desde sus asientos, a que Po terminara de cocinar.

Po, no tardó mucho en terminar los fideos y empezó a servir los platos.

-Por cierto Po- le dijo Mono mientras sujetaba su plato.

- Dime, Mono.

- Ayer, que te entregue la carta, ¿Por qué saliste apresurado?.

- Ah,b… bueno… - Po no quería decirles de la visita de Song. El quería llevarla al palacio y presentárselas- E.. Es que mi papá necesitaba ayuda- mintió.

-Ah, así que era solo eso… - Sorbió un poco de su sopa- Creí que sería algo más importante- miró a los otros Furiosos, que comían; sus respectivas sopas, sin prestar mucha atención- Porque ayer, cuando te la iba a entregar, Grulla y Víbora estaban afuera de la cocina .

A Grulla se le atoró un pedazo de rábano al escuchar la acusación de Mono; mientras que Víbora dejó de comer.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó curioso Mantis, al ver la reacción de sus amigos. –Yo también me pregunté, que hacían agachados en el pasillo; mientras que Tigresa y Po estaban en la cocina.

Grulla y Víbora se miraron aterrados , ignoraban que Mantis los hubiera visto. Seguramente Tigresa se molestaría con ellos.

Pero, antes de inventar una excusa, de porque estaban agachados escuchando conversaciones ajenas. Para suerte de ellos, el Maestro Shifu entró a la cocina.

-Buenos días- los saludó su Maestro.

-Buenos días, Maestro Shifu- le saludaron Po y los Cinco Furiosos.

-¿Quiere desayunar Maestro Shifu? - le preguntó Po , mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-Gracias Guerrero Dragón, pero desayuné hace rato- le respondió cortésmente.-En realidad, vine a la cocina a buscarte a ti.

-¿A mí?

El Maestro Shifu asintió.

-Puede pasar- anunció Shifu.

Song entró tímidamente a la cocina.

Los Cinco Furiosos miraban sorprendidos a la invitada.

Mono,Tigresa y Mantis no tenían un buen recuerdo de ella. Mientras que Víbora, Grulla y Po miraban con emoción a la recién llegada.

-¡Song! – exclamó emocionado Po .

-¡Hola Po!- respondió ella.

¡Buenos días, Cinco Furiosos!-los saludó efusivamente .

-Buenos días- respondieron ellos.

"_¿Qué hace ella aquí?" _ Tigresa, pasó su mirada de Po a la invitada . Y, al ver la sonrisa, que ella le dedicaba a Po , sintió como algo dentro de su interior se acumulaba en busca de salida.

Tigresa ocultó muy bien su ira . Era fundamental causar una buena impresión ante su Maestro y los Cinco Furiosos, pero ansiaba una oportunidad para hablar a solas con Po.

Él tenía muchas cosas que explicarle.

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Bueno este es el 3 capítulo que subo. En el siguiente habrá quizas pláticas entre Song y Tigresa ¿o será mejor un duelo? xD Tienen prohibido pelear en dos semanas y apenas ha transcurrido una. pero... ¿Tigresa, romperá las reglas? ¿Po, se dará cuenta de que Song y Tigresa son aparte de sus amigas <em>chicas<em>?

Este episodio me pareció muy corto, el siguiente será más largo.

Gracias por sus reviews :D

**Pumpkin Kuro** : Gracias por tu comentario! Que bueno que te gustara el capítulo 2 espero igual éste sea de tu agrado jeje .Efectivamente, Tigresa sabe que está sintiendo algo extraño por Po, aunque no sabe si es normal y si debe de sentirlo…

**Kriton6**: Gracias por tu review! Como esta basado en la segunda película, Tigresa se siente preocupada por Po, y con la llegada de Song puede que sienta a Po distante…

**Master Po**** : **Gracias por tus consejos! . Sabes, la idea de poner que Song llegara en el palacio me pareció genial , pero sentí que debía de poner algo de Song y Tigresa por separado , aunque en este capítulo finalmente ella aparece y no le gusta para nada su presencia a Tigresa…

Sobre los episodios, de Midnight Stranger también me llama la atención: Tigress Tale, Crane on a Wire y el de The Most Dangerous Po. Aunque ,me pregunto porque no hay episodios sobre Víbora, me preguntó si tendrá que ver que Lucy Liu (la voz de Víbora) en la serie y películas sea la original… tengan que pagarle más?

**HolyBlack ****: **En serio crees que Song es muy cercana a Po? xD .Si en la serie, se atrevió a imitar la escena de los fideos de la Dama y el Vagabundo, aunque ya no sea una ladrona, puede que aquí se atreva a hacer algo más que repetir esa escena. Aunque… con Tigresa por ahí e ignorando ese momento…

**Natubis :** Gracias por tu comentario! Tigresa ignora la amistad de Po y Song y su "famosa" despedida , porque a Víbora y Grulla no les pareció de importancia comentarlo. Pero con Song de vuelta… Sus amigos notarán que Tigresa no es tan radical después de todo…

**Anon :** Primero que nada : bienvenido al fanfiction! Gracias por tu comentario espero sigas la historia y te animes a publicar tu propio fic.

Aunque ,me pregunto porque no hay episodios sobre Víbora, me preguntó si tendrá que ver que Lucy Liu (la voz de Víbora) en la serie y películas sea la misma actriz original al igual que James Hong (Mister Ping) ¿Creen que sea por eso?

¿Qué opinan de las voces de la serie en inglés? No es porque haga la voz de Tigresa, pero la voz de Kari Wahlgren me parece adorable (la he escuchado en varias series y juegos) y es igual de excelente que la de Angelina Jolie y Mick Wingert es igual de gracioso que Jack Black

Sobre las voces en español ,los únicos personajes que no tienen las voces originales de las películas son Po (Omar Chaparro) y el maestro Shifu (Pedro Armendáriz Jr) en su lugar son actores de doblaje Po es ( Alfredo Basurto) y del maestro Shifu (Octavio Rojas).

Las voces de Tigresa (Erica Edwards) Mono(Juan Carralero) Víbora (Liliana Barba) Grulla(Moisés Mora) Mantis (Raúl Anaya) son las mismas voces que en las películas.

Aunque el actor Pedro Armendariz Jr falleció el año pasado… cuando se estrene la 3 película pueden poner al mismo actor de la serie… quien sabe.

Si algo le agradezco a Omar Chaparro, es que a diferencia de Eugenio Derbez (voz de burro en Shrek) no le puso "diálogos propios al personaje" como ese de "Fue Horrible" dejaron los originales.

¿Se nota que me gusta el doblaje? ;)

Bueno me despido de ustedes

またね

Les agradezco mucho sus comentarios y sugerencias sobre la historia


	4. Conversaciones

Conversaciones

Song apareció de improviso en el Palacio de Jade.

Tigresa, Mono y Mantis ,no tenían , buenos recuerdos de su última visita.

Sin embargo, Po le sonreía de una manera, en la que pareciera, que nada hubiera pasado.

Tigresa ignoraba lo que sucedió cuando Po, Víbora y Grulla fueron tras la reliquia. No le interesó, preguntar en aquella ocasión . Lo único que le importaba, era el que regresaran, con la pieza completa y , justo a tiempo; antes de que el Maestro Shifu arribara al palacio.

El maestro Shifu miraba atento las miradas de sus estudiantes. A su derecha, Víbora, Grulla y Po miraban con emoción a la invitada, mientras que mirando a su izquierda sus otros tres estudiantes la miraban con recelo.

El maestro Shifu centró su atención en la invitada. Era una joven leoparda, era muy bonita y parecía algo tímida. La vestimenta que llevaba puesta Song, era parecid,a a la que llevaba cuando la conocieron, solo que en vez de chaleco rojo ,llevaba uno en color blanco con adornos florales , con ramas de sakura. Llevaba un pantalón azul y sandalias que hacían juego con su blusa.

Llevaba algo en su espalda. El maestro Shifu le prestó más atención al objeto. Era una sombrilla roja de bambú. Recordó haberla visto antes.

-Esa sombrilla…se me hace conocida- Shifu se acercó a examinarla más de cerca.

Po sabía que debía actuar rápido para no provocar confusiones. Miró a sus amigos, que lo miraban fríamente ;esperando les explicara el motivo, por el cual Song se encontraba en la cocina.

Po se adelantó y volvió a presentar a Song, Les contó sobre el día en que se conocieron y terminó explicando el motivo de su presencia ahí.

-Ya veo.- El maestro Shifu se tocaba su barba. – Ahora comprendo el origen de esa sombrillita.

-Maestro Shifu, Cinco Furiosos les pido me perdonen.- Song se inclinó esperando la perdonaran.

-No tiene por que disculparse- el Maestro Shifu la miraba atento.- Todos cometemos errores, unos se pueden enmendar y otros, no se pueden evitar.

- Gracias- Song nuevamente les pedía disculpas.

Aunque Po les explicó por qué Song robó la reliquia. A Tigresa no le parecía del todo sincera. Había algo en Song que no le agradaba.

De nuevo, Tigresa sentía una corazonada.

-Iré a hablar de unos asuntos con Zeng- el maestro Shifu volteó a ver a la invitada.-Señorita Song, siéntase a gusto en el palacio.

-Gracias Maestro Shifu.-respondió más tranquila.

Una vez que el maestro Shifu se retiró de la cocina. No sabían que decir para quebrar la tensión del momento.

-Llegas justo a tiempo a desayunar- Víbora fue la primera en hablar.

-Puedo ayudar en la cocina.- se ofrecía Song .

-No será necesario.- Po se acercaba por un tazón para Song .- Ya salieron los fideos.

-¿Desayunan fideos?- preguntó sorprendida.

-A veces .- comentaba Grulla .- Otras veces comemos dumplings.

-Y en el peor de los casos Tofu- agregó Mantis.

Song se rió ante el comentario de Mantis.-A mi tampoco me gusta el Tofu.- reconoció.

Po volvió a servirles a los Cinco Furiosos , y le pidió a Song que se sentara en el lugar reservado para el Maestro Shifu. Él, se sentó al lado de Tigresa.

Los siete comenzaron a comer los fideos.

-¡Está delicioso!- exclamó Song.

-Gracias- contestó apenado Po.- Pero los fideos de papá son mejores.

-Yo probé los fideos del negocio de tu papá y , para mí, ambos saben igual de deliciosos.- comentó Song.

-¿Verdad que si?.- dijo Víbora .- Le dije lo mismo a Po la primera vez que nos sirvió los fideos.

Víbora y Song se miraron y sonrieron. A Po le pareció ver que ambas chicas congeniaban.

-¿Ya no roban? –le preguntó Mono. Temiendo que le robara sus galletas. Que era su tesoro más apreciado y cercano a ella, por encontrarse en la cocina.

-No. – respondió con confianza en su voz Song -. Ahora nos dedicamos a llevar nuestros espectáculos , los cuales han tenido mucha aceptación.

Song les comentó lo que pasó después de que se marchara volando. Las chicas de su clan, la aceptaron de inmediato como su nueva líder y le comentaban lo orgullosas que se sentían de que fuera capaz de revelarse contra Su.

Muy a su pesar, Tigresa reconoció que; sus amigos habían empezado a simpatizar con Song durante el desayuno .Mientras esa leopardo no intentara robarse algo, no diría nada al respecto.

Pero, por un extraño motivo. Aunque no la consideraba una enemiga. Se sentía incómoda con su presencia.

-Si me disculpan- comentó Tigresa mientras se levantaba .- Gracias Po.

Po, se sorprendió de que Tigresa ,le agradeciera por unos simples fideos. Pero el gesto le agradó bastante.

¿Tiene Tigresa algún problema? -preguntó Song. -No se ve muy bien.

-Parecía deprimida- añadió Mono.

-Está muy cansada- reconoció Víbora- Ha entrenado arduamente desde que regresamos de Gongmen.

-Estuvimos dos semanas sin entrenar- comentó Mantis mientras terminaba de dar un sorbo. - Tigresa siempre entrena. Le afectaron mucho esas dos semanas.

A Víbora, no le pareció que Tigresa estuviera así, por la falta de entrenamiento. Ella, al parecer fue la única que notó, un cambio en su amiga, desde que se encontraban en Gongmen.

-Creo que nosotros también deberíamos entrenar- sugirió Víbora.

Aunque en realidad su intención era dejar solos a Po y a Song. Si no hacia algo al respecto, los otros Furiosos podrían quedarse ahí sin intenciones de marcharse.

-Yo aun quiero comer- dijo Mantis.

Víbora siseó mientras los miraba con una mirada aterradora.

-Vayamos a entrenar.-comentó nervioso Grulla al ver molesta a Víbora.

-Eh… Mantis.- añadió Mono sin comprender del todo. Pero al ver a su amigo Grulla en ese estado; sabía que era mejor irse. Grulla, se podría decir; era el que mejor conocía a Víbora, y al verlo así de nervioso, decidió mejor irse a entrenar. Y , extendiendo su mano, hacia la mesa, agarró a Mantis que aun seguía comiendo.

-Hasta luego Song- se despidió Víbora- Espero nos veamos pronto.

-Hasta luego ,Cinco Furiosos- le respondió Song agitando su mano suavemente.

-Puedo caminar ,¿sabes?- le comentó molesto Mantis a Mono, mientras se retiraban de la cocina.

¿Siempre entrenan después de desayunar? – le preguntó sorprendida Song.

-A veces entrenamos primero- respondió orgulloso Po. -Cuando el maestro Shifu nos pone un duro entrenamiento, pero ,si no lo completamos nos prohíbe comer. – Aunque…ahora que lo pienso…ninguno de los Cinco Furiosos se ha quedado sin comer, solamente he sido yo…

Song se rió un poco, al ver la cara que puso Po al darse cuenta de que, el único afectado era siempre él.

_¡Qué tierno se ve!_

Song no pudo evitar mirar detenidamente a Po. Era tal y como lo recordaba. Igual de tierno que la primera vez que lo conoció. Él ,era capaz de hacerla sonreír sin esforzarse demasiado. Era algo que le agradaba mucho de Po.

Po, al escucharla reír. Se olvidó, del por qué era el único al que dejaban sin comer. Miró a la recién llegada. Y al igual que ella, se rió junto con ella.

-Como hiciste el desayuno, yo lavaré los trastes- dijo Song, tras terminar de compartir esa sonrisa.

-Eres una invitada-

-Déjame ayudarte- ofreció su ayuda nuevamente.

Song recogió los trastes sucios y se puso a lavarlos.

Ante la insistencia de su parte. Po dejó que lo ayudara, después de todo, disfrutaba su compañía y, después de tanto tiempo sin verse, se había dado cuenta de lo agradable que era platicar con ella.

Y ,lo que más quería en ese momento, el Guerrero Dragón, era conocer más a su amiga.

* * *

><p>Vibora, Grulla, Mono y Mantis se dirigieron al gimnasio. Esas dos semanas de reposo, que si bien se las merecieron , habían causado que al menos dos de sus estudiantes, quisieran alargar un poco más sus vacaciones.<p>

Lo que les sorprendió fue encontrarlo vacío. Todos, pensaban que Tigresa se encontraría entrenando como de costumbre después de levantarse.

A Vibora ,le llamó la atención la ausencia de su amiga. Decidió que más tarde iría a buscarla.

-¿Dónde está Tigresa?- preguntó Mono a nadie en particular.

-A lo mejor se sintió mal y por eso no vino a entrenar- dijo Mantis muy convencido.

-Es cierto. Se comportó de una manera extraña cuando desayunábamos.- comentó Grulla.

-Quizás y el desayuno fue muy pesado para ella. Ya ven que acostumbra a comer Tofu- añadió Mono.

-Es algo que nunca he comprendido de Tigresa, ¿Cómo puede comer Tofu sin hacer una mueca de disgusto?- preguntó sorprendido Mantis.

-Tigresa es todo un misterio.- reconoció Mono.

-Exacto- dijeron a una sola voz Mantis y Grulla.

-Chicos no deberían estar hablando de Tigresa a sus espaldas ¿no creen?- les indicó molesta Víbora. -Si se entera que están hablando de ella, de seguro les clava sus garras.

Mantis recordó la ocasión cuando le estaba haciendo acupuntura a Po y , cómo Tigresa al revelar el pasado de Tai Lung y, él colocarle la aguja en el cuerpo de Po , ésta aguja provocó que, Po se paralizara y Tigresa, creyendo que se burlaba de ella, por poco y le clava sus garras.

Esa era la primera vez que la veía tan molesta y no quería averiguar cómo se sentirían esas garras desgarrando su frágil cuerpo. La única que podría hacer eso, sería otra Mantis. Aunque, les reveló a sus amigos que se quería establecer y dejar que una Mantis le comiera su cabeza. Aun no se sentía preparado pasa eso.

-Por eso acostumbro a salir con chicas que no sean de mi especie. En especial con las mariposas, ya que ellas no son tan violentas.

-O nos clava sus garras o nos da un abrazo como a Po- dijo burlonamente Mantis

-Saben aun no puedo creer que Tigresa en Gongmen fuera capaz de ya saben…_abrazar_ a Po en la prisión. Yo estaba muy seguro de que le daría una paliza o algo por el estilo. Me esperaba, todo de ella, menos eso de _abrazarlo_.- reconoció aun sorprendido Grulla por la reacción de la felina. Remarcando_ abrazar_ y _abrazarlo _como si fueran palabras difíciles de pronunciar.

-No eres el único.- dijo Mono. - Me pregunto, ¿porqué habrá abrazado a Po?.

-A lo mejor su intención era asustarlo y por eso lo abrazó. Yo creo ,por eso es que Po se quedó ahí encerrado. – Quedó todo asustado que no pudo reaccionar.

-Dices que, ¿un abrazo de Tigresa es peor a recibir un golpe?- comentó enojada Víbora. No podía creer que pensaran así de su amiga.

_"Hombres tenían que ser". _Pensaba molesta Víbora al escuchar semejante comentario.

-Esa chica Song es muy linda ¿no creen?. Dijo Mantis. Cambiando completamente de tema.

-No recuerdo que Po y ella se llevaran tan bien.- dijo Mono.

-Como ustedes se quedaron en el palacio no saben lo que en realidad pasó.-Soltó Grulla. Logrando captar la atención de sus compañeros.

Grulla les contó como lograron burlar al guardia, al vestirse Po de mujer.

-No creí que fuera a funcionar- agregó Grulla.- Al recordar a Po con todo ese maquillaje y usándolo a él como _bufanda _y aVíbora como _sombrilla .-_Y antes de irse, esa chica Song le dio a Po un _beso_ en su mejilla.

-¿Qué?- gritaron escépticos al escuchar semejante cosa Mono y Mantis.

-Como lo escucharon.- decía orgulloso Grulla.

-Ustedes creen que a Po, ya saben, ¿le guste esa chica?.-les preguntó Mono a sus amigos aun sin creerse lo del beso.

-Por qué no, si es muy bonita y sabe defenderse.- respondió Mantis.

-Puede ser, ya que Po puso una cara de bobo cuando lo besó y hasta se tocó su mejilla , como si no creyera que lo hubiera hecho. – dijo burlonamente Grulla al recordar la cara de Po.

-Víbora, al ser tú una chica ,¿qué opinas?- le preguntó Mono a la única mujer del equipo en ese momento presente.

-Opino que deberíamos de ponernos a entrenar y no entrometernos en asuntos personales.

-Se te han pegado las costumbres de Tigresa.- dijo en voz baja Mantis.

Víbora nuevamente siseo pero esta vez con mucha fuerza. Era mejor dejar de hablar de ese tema por el momento.

A Víbora no se le había ocurrido que quizás y Tigresa estaba lidiando con problemas emocionales.

En todo el tiempo que la conocía, no recordaba haberla visto abrazar a nadie. Pero en estas dos semanas que Po estuvo ausente al irse a la casa de su padre, notó que su amiga se veía algo distraída y no tenía la más mínima intención de entrenar. Algo extraño en ella.

Los Cuatro Furiosos, se pusieron a entrenar, dejando a un lado; el tema de Tigresa y la invitada. A Víbora aun le inquietaba la actitud de Tigresa, pero después del entrenamiento se propuso a ir a platicar con ella.

* * *

><p>Tigresa se había retirado lo más pronto posible de la cocina. No solía confiar rápidamente en alguien, y menos si ese alguien había herido antes a sus amigos.<p>

Pero, al ver que todos la aceptaron sin problemas. Decidió, que no diría nada al respecto, a menos que fuera necesario.

Como el Maestro Shifu lo mencionó, todos cometen errores y se pueden enmendar. Esperaba que esa leopardo, siguiera el consejo de su maestro y mejor no se le ocurriera volver a hacer algo semejante.

Cuando Po se sentó a su lado, sintió la necesidad de preguntarle sobre el porqué permitía que esa chica se sentara como uno más de ellos a comer. Pero, no quería que los demás se enteraran. Por eso, en cuanto pudiera le preguntaría el motivo de la presencia de Song en el palacio.

Tigresa no había ido al gimnasio a entrenar como regularmente lo hací quiso ir a su habitación. Necesitaba respirar aire fresco, para poder aclarar sus pensamientos. Así que, se fue al árbol de duraznos, el lugar preferido del Maestro Oogway. Y, el de ella también.

Desde que habían regresado de Gongmen, se ponía a meditar y a pensar en las consecuencias que podrían derivar de sus palabras.

Tigresa recordó la noche anterior.

Estaba preocupada y molesta con Po, por qué creía que no regresaría al palacio. Aun después de que él se lo prometió.

No le debía tomar muchas horas regresar del valle al palacio. Tigresa se preguntaba, si debería ir a ver si no había sucedido nada en el valle. Después de la cena, salió a respirar un poco de aire fresco.

Después de más de una hora de tomar aire fresco. Algo llamó su atención.

Observó que Po subía las escaleras hacia el Palacio. No se veía cansado, aun después de subir más de cien escaleras. Pudo observar que Po iba muy concentrado, al parecer el panda sintió su mirada, ya que levantó la vista, la miró directamente y le sonrió al verla.

Pero, lo que la tomó por sorpresa fue cuando Po le estrechó sus manos. Sintió algo extraño en la boca del estómago. Una especie de exaltación. Algo que le oprimía el corazón, algo que le ocluía la garganta.

No pudo dormir de solo recordar el momento cuando estrecharon sus manos. Repentinamente, empezó a temblar al darse cuenta de la cercanía de Po.

No supo con certeza el por qué se puso así. Si, no era la primera vez que, Po se acercaba tanto a ella.

Tigresa se quedó un rato más en el durazno. Intentando poner en orden sus pensamientos. Antes de ir a entrenar.

* * *

><p>Song y Po finalmente terminaron de lavar los trastes y dejar la cocina impecable.<p>

-Gracias Song.- le decía muy agradecido Po.

- De nada Po.- le respondió amablemente .-¿Vas a entrenar?.- le preguntó curiosa.

-Como estás aquí prefiero enseñarte el palacio.-

-Pero…- Song sonaba preocupada. No quería que por su culpa Po se quedara sin comer.

- No creo que el Maestro Shifu se moleste si no entreno hoy.-

-Sabes…- Song se ruborizó un poco.- Escuché, que mañana en la noche, va a haber una feria en el Valle y, pensé que sería buena idea ir.

-¡Genial!- dijo visiblemente emocionado Po.

Song y Po rieron nuevamente. Cuando Song se encontraba cerca, era inevitable no contagiarse de su carisma y , compartir con ella una sonrisa. En ese aspecto no había cambiado.

-Creo que ya me voy- anunció Song .- Que te parece si nos vemos mañana, en la entrada del negocio de tu padre.

-A poco, ¿solo viniste a decirme sobre ese festival? .

-Ese es uno de los motivos- dijo algo apenada.- El otro era salir juntos a comer.

-Lo hubieras dicho cuando llegaste.

-Estaban los Cinco Furiosos y el Maestro Shifu presentes y me daba vergüenza decirlo enfrente de ellos.- Pero, sabes me la pase muy bien y lo mejor es que pude aclarar el malentendido. Espero poder llevarme muy bien con todos ellos, así como me llevo contigo.

Po se sentía más aliviado al ver que su maestro y compañeros no tenían ningún tipo de resentimiento hacia ella.

-Yo vi que se llevaron muy bien contigo- le dijo Po.- Todos se quedaron en la cocina a desayunar.

-Bueno… -dijo Song. Se frotó la nariz y soltó una risita nerviosa.

-Sí… Bueno.- Po extendió las manos y las juntó después bajo su estómago.

Song se acercó un poco más Po. Al sentir su cercanía, bajó su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de ella. De repente Song se levantó en puntitas y le dio otro beso en la mejilla.

-Te veo mañana- y se apresuró en salir de la cocina. – No te olvides de avisarles a Los Cinco Furiosos y al Maestro Shifu.

Po nuevamente se quedó paralizado. No recordaba que antes una chica lo besara tan seguido.

* * *

><p>Víbora y Grulla caminaban por el pasillo. Habían estado entrenando, pero Víbora quería antes hablar de ciertos asuntos con su emplumado amigo. Por, lo que al ver que Grulla se retiraba para practicar afuera del gimnasio, fue cuando aprovechó, e inventó a sus otros dos amigos que iría por algo de tomar.<p>

-Víbora, ¡no te molestes!- le suplicaba Grulla.

-No puedo creer que les contaras sobre ese beso- le reclamaba Víbora.

-No veo que tiene de malo.

-Tú conoces a Mantis y Mono tan bien como yo. Sabes perfectamente, que no dudaran en hacer una broma al respecto.

-Es que no pude evitarlo- Grulla decía en un intento de ser algo razonable su comentario.-Estaban hablando de la chica Song y ellos preguntaban sobre si era posible que hubiera algo entre ellos y bueno; tú y yo, fuimos los únicos que sabíamos sobre eso.

-Y yo… que creía, que tú eras el más serio de los tres…-

-Lo lamento en serio- se disculpaba Grulla.

Iban caminando directo a la cocina. Vieron a Song salir algo apresurada, sin darse cuenta de la presencia de ellos. Ya que ella se fue por el lado izquierdo, y ellos venían del lado derecho.

Se apresuraron y se acercaron a la cocina. Vieron que Po se encontraba ahí todavía , estaba de pie y tenía una mirada extraña.

Víbora y Grulla se miraron. Esa reacción de Po solo podría significar algo…

* * *

><p>Después de terminar de meditar en el durazno. Tigresa, se fue al gimnasio Esperaba practicar y recuperar las horas perdidas.<p>

Al entrar, solo encontró a Mantis y Mono que entrenaban, y dejaron de hacerlo, al verla llegar.

-Creo que ya entrené suficiente por hoy.- dijo Mantis. – Mono, ¿aun estas interesado en que te de acupuntura?.-

-Eh…- Mono, no recordaba haberle preguntado a Mantis, sobre ninguna sesión de acupuntura. Pero, al ver los ojos de su pequeño compañero, comprendió a que se refería.- Sí. ¿Podrías Mantis?.

-Por supuesto. Tigresa, ¿te interesa una sesión de acupuntura?.

-No, gracias-

Mantis ya sabía que Tigresa le respondería eso. En todo lo que se conocían, contaba haberle consultado unas cinco veces.

Mono y Mantis se fueron y, dejaron a Tigresa sola. Le pareció extraño el que se fueran así tan de repente, solo por su llegada. Pero, sabía que lo más seguro es que esas semanas de inactividad, les hubieran afectado en su entrenamiento y solo quisieran prolongarlas un poco más.

Po, había influido mucho en que los Cinco Furiosos no solo se dedicaran a entrenar. Desde su llegada, era más común verlos en el Valle , ya que el Guerrero Dragón ,les decía que tenían que ir a divertirse y a darse un tiempo para convivir con sus fans.

Tigresa ignoraba que tuviera _fans_ . No comprendía, como alguien pudiera admirarla por lo que era. Su deber era proteger al Valle y punto. Para eso entrenó toda su vida.

Negó con su cabeza. Necesitaba dejar de pensar, antes de que los pensamientos la absorbieran por completo.

_"Necesito entrenar_" se decia a si misma convencida de eso resolvería todo.

* * *

><p>-Oye Mantis, ¿por qué mencionaste eso de la acupuntura?- le preguntaba un confundido Mono.<p>

- Al dejar de entrenar nos van a doler nuestros músculos.- le explicaba . Aunque el verdadero motivo, es que Mantis tenía miedo de que Tigresa los hubiera escuchado y le clavara sus garras.

Vieron a Grulla y Víbora que caminaban hacia ellos.

-Chicos, ¿A dónde van?.- les preguntó Víbora.

-Tigresa está entrenando y no queríamos molestarla.- le respondió Mantis.

Grulla no recordaba que fueran tan considerados con Tigresa. Pero, como se lo pidió Víbora momentos antes, no les mencionaría nada de la reacción de Po.

-Mantis se ofreció a darme una sesión de acupuntura- les presumía Mono.

- Ahora que lo mencionas, sería buena idea que a los tres de nosotros nos dieras una sesión también. Mi ala aun no se recupera del todo, tras la explosión en la torre.- se lamentaba Grulla mientras levantaba su ala dañada, con la ayuda de la otra y les mostraba la poca movilidad.

-Entonces voy a darles una sesión a cada uno.- dijo Mantis mientras terminaba de exhalar profundamente. – Esta será una tarde larga...- dijo en voz baja, casi susurrando.

Pasó el día rápidamente. Tigresa entrenó toda la tarde, recuperando el tiempo perdido. Víbora, Grulla,y Mono estuvieron ocupados en sus sesiones de acupuntura.

El Maestro Shifu, estuvo escribiendo cartas a otros maestros del Kung Fu .Donde les indicaba sobre la victoria del Guerrero Dragón y Los Cinco Furiosos.

Y, Song estuvo todo el día en el valle. No se volvió a aparecer, por el Palacio. Algo que le pareció extraño a Po. Esperaba a que fuera el siguiente día, para poder ir al valle a esa feria con esperaba que ella se quedara un tiempo más en el Valle.

La hora de la cena transcurrió con naturalidad. Ninguno de Los Cinco Furiosos le preguntó a Po por Song, y el tampoco les habló de ella. Estaban más interesados en comer que en charlar. Además, no querían hablar delante de Tigresa, al menos Mantis al temer por su vida.

Todos se retiraron a sus respectivos cuartos después de cenar. Bueno, no todos.

Antes de cenar, Víbora le pidió a Tigresa que al termina la acompañara a su habitación para hablar de unas técnicas. A lo que Tigresa accedió al tratarse de Kung Fu.

-Tigresa gracias por venir.- le decía Víbora mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Dime Víbora, ¿qué me querías platicar?- le preguntó Tigresa al tomar asiento.

-Gongmen- dijo casi susurrando.

Víbora vio la expresión de confusión en los ojos de Tigresa .

-Sabes… en aquella ocasión. Cuando nos tenía Shen amarrados . Me puse a pensar en todo lo que había hecho en mi vida y, me di cuenta de que moriría y aun no había hecho muchas cosas.

-Una de esas cosas sería el poder platicar contigo como una amiga-.

Tigresa abrió los ojos sorprendida por lo que escuchaba.

-Víbora, yo… lo siento- se disculpaba y en sus ojos denotaba cierta tristeza.- Soy de pocas palabras, y no creo ser alguien con quien platicar.

-No pienses así de ti.

- Lo lamento.

- Al escuchar a Mantis, me di cuenta que yo quería hacer lo mismo que él. Tener a alguien a mi lado, alguien con quien compartir recuerdos, alguien con quien compartir una vida.

- En estas dos semanas de descanso me puse a pensar más en todo esto.-

Tigresa la escuchaba atentamente. Era la primera vez que Víbora le contaba sobre esos temas. Así que, prefería escuchar a hacer un comentario

-¿Tu qué opinas sobre eso?-

-¿Qué opino?-

-¿No te gustaría encontrar a alguien especial?-

Tigresa abrió los ojos de más nuevamente. Su mirada se veía abrumada. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien?. Víbora, le preguntó si… ¿quería encontrar a alguien especial?.

-Yo...-

-Qué clase de pregunta te hice- Víbora la cortó- Claro, que quieres encontrarlo.

-De hecho…- Víbora se empezó a ruborizar.- En este momento, alguien ocupa un lugar importante en mi corazón.- al terminar de confesarle no pudo evitar sonreír nerviosamente.

Tigresa se quedó sorprendida. No es como si no creyera, que Víbora fuera incapaz de sentir algo tan profundo por alguien, pero no comprendía el por qué Víbora le pidió que fuera a su cuarto, para hablar de eso, si sentía que no podía ser de mucha ayuda.

-¿Qué me aconsejas que haga?- le preguntaba Víbora aun sonrojada.

-¿Cómo?- le preguntaba en lugar de responder.

- Pero… No sé qué siente él por mí- le decía muy afligida.

-Víbora…- Tigresa se veía algo estresada. Por una parte quería ayudarle a su amiga y responderle , y por otro lado quería salir huyendo a toda prisa de ahí. -¿Por qué me preguntas a mí sobre esto?.

-Yo quisiera que, así como te estoy compartiendo este sentimiento. De igual manera, me compartieras tus pensamientos.- Víbora le sonrió.

Tigresa se levantó , comprendiendo lo vano de continuar con esa conversación de la que no comprendía nada e intuyendo que el lenguaje de Víbora era superior al suyo. Tigresa se sentía indecisa y vacilante , como siempre que se trata de un tema que ignoraba, en este caso el de los sentimientos.

¿Ya te vas?- pregunto abruptamente Víbora al ver que Tigresa se levantaba.

-Mañana tengo que entrenar desde temprano después de 2 semanas de inactividad – respondió Tigresa.

-Es que… no puedes pensar en otra cosa, ¿que no sea entrenar?- le preguntó algo decepcionada Víbora.

-No soy la apropiada para hablar de esos temas.- reconoció Tigresa.

-Si al menos dedicaras algo de tiempo para ti…- la cortó Víbora.-Tigresa … amiga ,desde que te conozco, raras veces te he visto sonreír . Pero puedes llegar a reír con plena alegría , porque eres tan austera por naturaleza como yo por naturaleza soy excéntrica.

-El haber vivido en el orfanato pesa todavía sobre ti, haciéndote dominar tus sentimientos, tus impresiones, hasta tus modales y gestos. Temes en presencia de quién sea , sonreír con excesiva alegría, hablar con demasiada libertad . Pero confío en que me verás como una amiga y no tanto como compañera y cuando eso suceda aprenderás a ser más natural . Cuando sea más natural , tus ademanes y tus miradas serán más vivos y espontáneos .

-¿Insistes en irte?- preguntó Víbora al ver como Tigresa se giraba mirando hacia fuera.

-Es que me parece que el Maestro Shifu anda rondando por el pasillo.- Inventó Tigresa, tratando de irse del cuarto de su compañera.

-La posición en la que estoy me permite ver con facilidad.- dijo Víbora.- He mirado al pasillo y me parece ver que la luz de la habitación del maestro está apagada lo que me indica que se encuentra profundamente dormido.

Esperaba una contestación violenta por parte de Tigresa a una manera tan inoportuna de reanudar una conversación , pero por el contrario, salió de su abstracción y la miró sin aquella expresión sombría que antes tuvieran sus ojos.

-Qué raro es… .-dijo Tigresa- .Que me preguntes sobre estos temas cuando el más experimentado en estos asuntos es Mantis.

-Pero… No es lo mismo hablar con una mujer que con un hombre de estos temas. Además… tu eres mi amiga.

Víbora sabía que le podía llevar algo más de tiempo lograr que Tigresa le confesara sus inquietudes y problemas. Pero al ver su reacción en Gongmen, supo que su amiga estaba pasando por una etapa a la cual no estaba acostumbrada : la de mostrar sus emociones.

Tigresa le sonrió. Era agradable tener a Víbora como su amiga. Sabía que podía confiar en ella de ahora en adelante.

-Tigresa. Gracias por escucharme-. Víbora vio la expresión de confusión en su amiga. Sí. Sabía que Tigresa no era la mejor en cuanto a dar consejos. Pero no se burló de ella y, tampoco insistió en preguntarle sobre de quien estaba enamorada. Agradecía que Tigresa no fuera tan curiosa.-Es agradable tener a alguien que te escuche.

-Que descanses y espero poder volver a platicar contigo.- Víbora le puso un fin a esa conversación. Por el momento.

-Buenas Noches Víbora.- Tigresa le sonrió y salió de la habitación.

Tigresa salió de la habitación de Víbora aun sin comprender del todo la conversación. Se dirigía a su habitación y caminaba muy lentamente. Aun intentaba procesar todo lo que su amiga le confesó. Volteo a ver el cuarto de Víbora, el cual minutos atrás tenía algo de luz, y el cual se veía oscuro en ese momento.

Las palabras de Víbora hicieron eco en sus pensamientos:

_"En este momento…alguien ocupa un lugar importante en mi corazón"_

_Víbora siente algo por alguien…Ahora que recuerdo no me dijo quién era._

Tigresa abrió la puerta de su habitación. Pero, antes de entrar miró a la habitación que tenía enfrente. Recordó como el día de ayer, justo antes de entrar. Po y ella se dieron las buenas noches al mismo tiempo.

_-Buenas Noches Po_ - Al darle las noches al Guerrero Dragón. Tigresa ingresó a su cuarto, esperando recuperar el sueño perdido.

* * *

><p>Bueno les pido me disculpen por tardarme en actualizar!<p>

Estuve muy ocupado con el trabajo y el estudio. Además, mi computadora se descompuso y tuve que mandarla a arreglar.

Y las últimas semanas estuve jugando el Resident Evil 6 y por eso me tarde en actualizar.

Hay buenas noticias : Una es que ya están transmitiendo los nuevos episodios de The Legends of Awesomeness y uno de los capítulos que más quiero ver es el de Tigress´Tale . En español ya transmitieron el capítulo 16 Damas de las Sombras con el cual me inspiré para hacer este fic y también el de Kung Fu Day Care. Por fin anunciaron que habría una tercera película de Kung Fu Panda , la mala noticia es que según el tiempo que anuncian de estreno será hasta el año 2016…

¡Son muchos años! La primera salió el 6 de Junio de 2008 y la segunda el 26 de mayo de 2011 , tres años de diferencia, es aproximadamente lo que se tardan en hacer las películas animadas como Kung Fu Panda y Ice Age.

Según confirmaron habrá en total seis películas de Kung Fu Panda. Así como anunciaron que saldrían cuatro películas de Madagascar y muchos no creíamos hasta que vimos el tráiler de la tercera película , y entonces no dudamos que si sacaran seis de Kung Fu Panda, pero si la tercera sale en el año 2016… no quiero imaginarme cuando saldrá la sexta… quizás por el año 2030. Es mucho tiempo…

Les agradezco muchos sus comentarios y sugerencias ya que me animan a seguir continuando la historia. Espero les guste este capítulo.

Por cierto. Leí por ahí que los escritores de la nueva serie de Scooby Doo Misterios dijeron que al leer en la red. Se sorprendieron al saber que muchos fans esperaban ver juntos a Velma y Shaggy, y que fue por los fans que en esa serie salen juntos.

Entonces… Si nosotros los fans de Kung Fu Panda ponemos cosas sobre Tigresa/Po, Víbora/Grulla es posible que nos escuchen y se den cuenta de lo que piden los fans.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a :

**KFP TyP – **Gracias por tu review! Espero te guste la historia. El curry sabe genial jeje. Eso que pongan a Tigresa más adulta es buena idea por qué siempre los ponen adolescentes y súper poderosos. Pero si te fijas en la película dice que entrenó 20 años para no sentir dolor y cuando Shifu la adoptó tenía uno años. Como los personajes de Resident Evil son treintones y aun siguen salvando al mundo

**Kriton6 – **Gracias! Espero te guste la historia. Aun que por escribirlos así es que me tardo en actualizar, por qué quiero que parezca que estoy escribiendo un libro, sé que es un por eso me tardo. Gracias por leerlo!

**Yaelita Wolf **Sorry por la demora. Espero te guste el fic. El siguiente capítulo espero subirlo en noviembre. Gracias por leerlo.

**Dark Spyro- **Gracias por tu review. Espero te guste el fic .Gracias por leerlo y estar al pendiente de la actualización , jeje no imagine les fuera a gustar. Te agradezco

**Master Po – **Hey Master Po tus comentarios siempre levantan el ánimo. Tú historia esta genial y voy a escribirte ahora mismo un review! Mucho éxito en tus estudios. Espero te guste este capítulo! . Veré tu galería a ver si subiste mas dibujos. Gracias por leerlo!

**KiLLeR'.PyT - **Espero te guste la historia. Gracias por tu review!

CranexViperAndPoxTigress A mí también me agrada la idea de Víbora y Grulla. Por eso en este fic los puse. En la serie, los ponen muy juntos , quizás y los pongan como pareja mas adelante.

**HolyBlack**- Espero te guste la historia. Puse a Mono, por qué se cuanto te gusta ese personaje. No sé si ponerle una pareja, por qué no se me da el crear personajes como a **Master Po** y darles personalidad y creatividad. Pero te agradezco tus comentarios amiga!

**Natubis -** Mucho éxito en tus estudios. Voy a leer tu historia la cual se es grandiosa como tu otro fic el cual me encantó. Espero te encuentres muy bien!

**Guest- **Ho Gracias por leerlo!

**Miku9700sweet**- Espero te guste. Siento que voy algo lento con la historia. Por eso a veces me tardo en actualizar por qué me pongo a leerlo esperando me quede bien y tratar de redactarlo mejor para que sea comprensible. Gracias por leerlo!

**Renesmee Black Cullen1096**Eres fan de Crepúsculo. Yo voy con una amiga a verlas, se siente parecido a cuando vi la última de Harry Potter. Sabes que no harán más… sniff. Gracias por leer el fic. Espero te guste!

**Maria- **Espero te guste la continuación. Gracias por leerlo!

En serio ¡ustedes son OSOmbrOSOs!

Espero que todos se encuentren muy bien y voy a leer los fanfics que han subido.

El otro capítulo que sigue los subiré en Noviembre.

¡Cuídense y nos estamos leyendo!


	5. Noche Cíclica

En este episodio hago referencia a unos capítulos de la serie _: Midnight Stranger_, _A Tigress Tale_ y _Bride of Po._

El primero pueden verlo en español en la página de Nick en español. Los otros dos aun no los suben.

Iba a subir este capítulo. Pero al leer la reseña de "The Bride of Po" me esperé a verlo para saber si agregarle algo.

Aunque me base en episodios de la serie para escribir la serie, les dejo la personalidad de las películas. Por que, debo admitir que no me gusta mucho como los retratan en la serie. Al único, que puedo decir tiene una personalidad parecida al de la serie en este fic, es Mantis. Me pregunto cuando pasarán un episodio especial de Víbora, ya que es la única que no tiene su propio capítulo y también es la que menos diálogos tiene. Espero que en la tercera temporada al menos incluyan un episodio sobre ella.

Disclaimer: Kung Fu pertenece a Dreamworks.

* * *

><p>Los primeros tenues rayos de sol se filtraron en la habitación de Po. Normalmente,Po cubría su rostro con la almohada o con lo que tuviera más cerca.<p>

Pero ese día. Al sentir la calidez de los rayos en su rostro. Abrió sus ojos lentamente.Y se levantó de inmediato. No despertó sobresaltado, todo lo contrario, una amplia sonrisa se dibujó ampliamente en sus labios.

A diferencia de los días anteriores. Ese día soñó algo diferente. Una conversación que sostuvo unas semanas atrás con Tigresa :

Po le contó a Tigresa la reacción de su padre cuando llegó al restaurante al regresar de sintió una oleada de alivio. La última vez que vio al señor Ping , lo miró muy afligido por la indiferencia de su hijo. También le platicó que su papá organizaría una fiesta en su honor y que todos estaban invitados. El señor Ping solo festejaba los cumpleaños de Po. Pero no podía esperar tres meses a que fuera su cumpleaños. Tenían que celebrar.

-¿Tigresa cuando festejas tú cumpleaños?-quiso saber Po.

-Nunca.

Po guardó silencio mientras asimilaba la respuesta.

-¿Nunca?- preguntó entonces.

-Me abandonaron en la puerta de un orfanatorio cuando era muy pequeña- Tigresa no le había contado eso a muchos en su vida. Esperó vacilante su reacción.

-¿Quieres decir que no sabes cuando es tu cumpleaños?

-Bueno, así es.

-Tendremos que elegir un día para celebrar tu cumpleaños. Todo el mundo debe tener un día de cumpleaños.

Tigresa sonrió al imaginárselo. La sonrisa suavizaba su delicado rostro.

Po no sabía la edad verdadera de Tigresa . Calculó que tendría unos veintitrés años, pero pensó al verla sonreír de esa manera , se le quitaron cinco años de encima.

Ese día los dos se sintieron cómodos el uno con el otro. No hablaron de Kung Fu. Solamente hablaron de cosas mundanas. Como dos viejos amigos.

"_Aun no elegimos una fecha. Les preguntaré a todos que día sería el ideal"_

Aun no podía creer como habían cambiado las cosas desde que llegó por vez primera al palacio. Los Cinco Furiosos , sus _ídolos_ eran sus amigos, el Maestro Shifu ocasionalmente le recordaba que ese día fue el peor de toda su vida. Pero, intuía que muy en el fondo, su maestro estaba orgulloso de su progreso como alumno.

Salió de su habitación. Las puertas de las habitaciones estaban cerradas. Todavía dormían sus compañeros y maestro.

El aire estaba denso por la humedad.

Con la esperanza de pasar lo más inadvertido que pudiera. Po, comenzó a caminar de puntas, esperando no despertar a nadie. Decidió que iría al árbol de duraznos. Ese árbol ,le ayudaba a concentrarse y sus duraznos son deliciosos. No por nada era el lugar preferido del Maestro Oogway.

Para ir al árbol, tenía que atravesar el gimnasio. Sigilosamente comenzó su trayecto.

-Po- una voz que bien conocía lo llamó en voz baja. Él, giró su cabeza hacia la entrada del gimnasio y divisó a Tigresa que descendía las escaleras. Ella se detuvo hasta quedar a unos pasos de él.

-Buenos días, Tigresa- hizo una breve pausa-. Espero no haber interrumpido tu meditación matutina.

-Acabo de terminar- ella afirmó

-Menos mal- declaró aliviado.

Se quedaron un momento en blanco. Ella lo miraba sin sonreír, mientras que él parecía contento de habérsela encontrado.

Inesperadamente Tigresa recordó que le preguntaría sobre la presencia de Song. Pero Po, se le adelantó.

-Tigresa, si te pregunto algo, ¿prometes ser sincera?

-Bien- accedió a la vez que le dirigió una mirada breve.

Po respiró hondo. La respuesta a la pregunta que estaba a punto de formular era importante para él.

Hizo a un lado sus dudas y preguntó :

-¿Song no te simpatiza?

Tigresa meditó un momento antes de responder.

-No puedo negar que la primera vez que la conocimos desconfíe de ella -prosiguió Tigresa-. Pero como dijo el Maestro Shifu, todos podemos cambiar para bien.

La respuesta de Tigresa lo hizo sonreír.

Po observó como en la cara de ella aparecieron unas pequeñas líneas de preocupación. Quizás no fue del todo sincera como él esperaba.

Po le tocó suavemente el brazo. Tigresa levantó la vista sorprendida y sus ojos se encontraron.

-No te preocupes- le pidió en un susurro. Tigresa asintió.

Po, se movió inquieto e inclinó un poco la cabeza…, y sus labios levemente quedaron lo bastante cerca de los suyos como para que la pudiera besar.

Ninguno de los dos pronunció una palabra durante unos momentos , y se quedaron mirándose uno al otro.

El la miró. Nunca la había visto tan de cerca. Observó su hermoso rostro,al sentir la calidez de su hombro ,su corazón palpitó con fuerza. No solamente era su Maestra Favorita del Kung Fu , era Tigresa ; y haría todo lo que fuera por ella. _Todo_

Po la estaba mirando con una intensidad que la hizo sentir incómoda. Sintió un vuelco peculiar en su interior como no lo había hecho antes. Ella no parecía darse cuenta de la suavidad y el cuidado con que la estaba tocando.

-Buenos días- dijo una voz somnolienta rompiendo el silencio.

Po dio un salto y palideció. Había pensado que estaba solo con Tigresa.

Tigresa se sintió frustrada. Evitó mirar al recién llegado. _Mono_

La timidez los asaltó a ambos a la vez.

-¿Madrugaste Panda?- inquirió el Maestro Shifu sorprendido.

De estar solos, ahora se encontraban acompañados. Todos se encontraban reunidos en ese lugar

-Buenos días- les saludó Víbora.

-Chicos que bueno que los encuentro a todos reunidos- repuso Po al verlos llegar. -Ayer se me olvidó decirles – recordó .- Song me pidió que les avisara que nos esperaba en la noche en la entrada del negocio de mi padre.

Po sintió un acelerón en el cuerpo debido a la descarga de adrenalina provocada por el terror. Trató de actuar lo más natural posible. Aunque en el fondo se sentía confundido. Esperaba que nadie los hubiera visto. No quería ser objeto de burla, y mucho menos; que le dijeran algo a Tigresa.

-¿Por qué en la noche?- quiso saber Grulla.

-No me dijo- se encogió de hombros.- Solo me pidió que fuéramos hasta la noche.

-A lo mejor van a ofrecer un espectáculo- opinó Mono.

-Podría ser- coincidió Mantis.- Quisiera verlo.

-No podemos rechazar la invitación de esa jovencita- anunció Shifu.

-Todos van a ir- les advirtió.- No pienso tolerar una negativa de su parte.

Todos miraron a Tigresa. Esperaban rechazara la invitación como era de esperarse…Aunque Tigresa ni se inmutó ante la orden.

-Ahora vayan a entrenar-les ordenó su maestro.

-Bueno…, tengo que entrenar –indicó a nadie en particular , a la vez que señalaba hacia atrás con el pulgar al gimnasio. Olvidándose por completo de ir al durazno. Lo siguieron Mantis, Mono y Grulla. Solo quedaron Tigresa y Víbora.

Sintió que los ojos de Tigresa lo seguían y cuando llegó a lo alto de las escaleras , se volvió para verla . Ahí estaba ella de pie como antes ,al lado de Víbora mirando hacia el gimnasio. Tigresa no se movió, no hacía nada más que mirarlo y lograr que el corazón de Po se agitara como no lo había hecho en años.

"Eres un tonto" se dijo Po; pero cuando se dio vuelta y entró al gimnasio , su corazón latía con fuerza.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoO

El resto de la tarde los Cinco Furiosos siguieron entrenando como su Maestro les indicó. Pero, después de comer; Po fue al durazno y se puso a pensar en lo que ocurrió en la mañana cuando se encontró solo con Tigresa.

Recordó la mirada de ella cuando sus rostros se encontraron muy cerca el uno del otro. En ese instante creyó que lo empujaría o le daría una patada. Pero ninguna de las dos anteriores. Lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Podría jurar que estaba ligeramente sorprendida.

Desde que Tigresa lo abrazó estando en aquella sucia y húmeda prisión, se ponía a pensar el por que lo hizo. Por que ella, Tigresa, la más radical del equipo lo abrazó. Tenía muchos deseos de preguntarle, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo. Tenía miedo de hacerlo.

¿De que tenía miedo? ¿De Tigresa? No. No le temía a Tigresa.

Ese abrazo lo dejó anonadado. Pero ¿y si lo había entendido mal? Ese día sopesó las palabras que acababa de oír mientras observaba cómo ella se retiraba de la prisión.

Po negó con la cabeza.

_Escucha esto Po : Colócate mañana ante un espejo y tan posible como puedas , analízate sin pasar por alto ningún defecto , sin suavizar ninguna fealdad y mentalmente repite:  
>Retrato de Po; el oso que nunca debió ser el Guerrero Dragón.<em>

_Y en adelante si te figuras que Tigresa te mira con buenos ojos, recuerda tu rostro , el de Tai Lung y compáralos .Tigresa siendo toda una hermosura ¿Cómo podría fijarse en alguien grande y gordo como tú? _

Más de una vez llegó a escuchar como muchos opinaban que Tai Lung y Tigresa formaban una linda pareja. Ambos eran seres perfectos. Inteligentes. Excelentes alumnos .Compartían similitudes ; los dos habían sido abandonados y adoptados por el Maestro Shifu ,además pertenecían a la misma familia : los félidos.

Lo más seguro era que Tigresa se interesara por alguien parecido físicamente a Tai Lung. Y no por alguien como él ,un oso panda sin gracia

_¡Deja de pensar en eso! - se ordenó Po._

Le hizo caso a su voz interior y sacó de sus pensamientos todas sus dudas. Su preocupación inmediata : continuar con el entrenamiento para ir más tarde al Valle de la Paz con su gran amiga Song

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoO

Al caer la tarde. El Maestro Shifu y sus alumnos bajaron al Valle. Se dirigieron al negocio del señor Ping.; éste se encontraba cerrado. Pero ,observaron que una chica del clan los esperaba.

La chica , llamada Jing les indicó que Song y las chicas de su clan, les tenían preparado un show especialmente para ellos. Los guió a la primera fila . Los aldeanos al ver a sus héroes los recibieron efusivamente.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando empezó el show.

De repente. Una chica que no era Song , salió del telón.

"Primero que nada muy buenas noches a todos ,nos emociona mucho el poder ofrecerles este show a los habitantes del Valle de la Paz. Queremos agradecerles a : El Guerrero Dragón, Los Cinco Furiosos y en especial al Maestro Shifu por haber entrenado a estos grandes maestros del Kung Fu.

Por último de parte de todas nosotras : ¡Gracias por salvar China! .Ahora, comenzaremos la función esperamos que sea de su agrado"

Los asistentes empezaron a aplaudir.

En la escena salió una chica disfrazada con blusa y pantalón blanco. Sin duda esa chica interpretaba a _Shen._

"¡Conquistaré China!" – clamaba eufórico Shen a la muchedumbre mientras caminaba con aire vaporoso.

Unos ciudadanos del Valle de la Paz que actuaban como extras corrían torpemente.

¡Ayuda! – gritaba un conejo al ver acercarse a Shen.

¡Es nuestro fin! – un cerdito gritaba al caminar el pavorreal hacia ellos.

¿Quién nos salvara?- exclamaba una cabra al sentirse acorralado.

De repente un objeto golpeo a Shen en la frente y los aldeanos pudieron salvarse de sus garras.

¡Detente! – ordenó una voz aguda.

-¿Pero quién…? – Shen desde el piso demandaba saber quien había sido el osado en lastimarlo.

¡Nosotros los Cinco Furiosos y el legendario Guerrero Dragón no te lo permitiremos! -otra voz áspera replicó.

Detrás de una escenografía que representaba una pared; salieron seis siluetas ejecutando unas piruetas.

Song se caracterizó como el personaje de _Po_. Llevaba puesto una blusa blanca, pantalón negro y encima de éste; un short en color café. En su cabeza llevaba una diadema como la que usaban los niños _fans de Po_ para simular sus orejas. En lugar de su cola, puso un algodón del mismo material que las orejas. Su cola no se veía ya que la tenía enroscada en su cintura.

Las gemelas se caracterizaron como Tigresa y Víbora. La mayor, que interpretaba a Tigresa, usaba una blusa del mismo color que la verdadera Tigresa, un pantalón negro y su cola, la pintó de naranja .

La gemela menor iba de Víbora, vestía pantalón y blusa en color verde . A la altura de sus orejas, llevaba sujetas unas rosas similares a las de Víbora. Al igual que Song, arriba del pantalón usó una falda en color café.

La leoparda que caracterizaba a Mono ,llevaba puesto una blusa amarilla y pantalón café.

La actriz que interpretaba a Grulla ,usaba blusa azul y pantalón naranja para simular sus patas. Llevaba un sombrero idéntico al de Grulla.

La actriz que representaba a Mantis, usaba blusa y pantalón verde además de una diadema con chelines verdes simulando ser las antenas.

-¡No se parece a mí!- se quejó Mantis. –¡No soy tan alto!

-Silencio Mantis- lo calló Shifu que al parecer estaba muy entretenido disfrutando de la obra.

-Eres una parte importante del grupo Mantis .Sin tí , Shen nos hubiera mandado a volar cuando llegamos al Palacio- le decía Po en voz baja esperando que el Maestro Shifu no lo callara.

- No te quejes Mantis. – aconsejó Víbora- recuerda que es una obra de teatro.

-No recuerdo que hiciéramos nada de eso- comentó Mono mientras las chicas peleaban contra Shen al mismo tiempo.

-Tienen que hacer la obra interesante- respondió Víbora -además ,recuerda que ellas no estuvieron presentes.

-Chicos ,deben usar su imaginación- Po les indicaba- Es la magia de las obras.

-Pero …¿por qué deberíamos de usarla cuando nosotros sabemos como pasó?- preguntó Mono sin poder lograr imaginarse la escena que las chicas interpretaban.

En la escena Shen lanzó a Po y se abalanzó hacia él, sosteniendo una espada de madera. Los Cinco Furiosos se encontraban lejos de donde Po. Todo parecía indicar que sería el fin del Guerrero Dragón. Pero... inesperadamente, el _Maestro Shifu_ apareció en escena… y le dio una patada a Shen lanzándolo lejos de Po.

-¡Shifu no rescató a Po! – protestó Mantis.

El maestro Shifu no lo pateó como su personaje lo hizo. Le lanzó una mirada fulminante. De esas que te calan hasta los huesos.

-Me callaré- anunció Mantis después de la mirada furtiva de su Maestro.

El resto de la obra la observaron sin interrupciones de parte de Mono o Mantis. Aunque, no por eso se mantuvieron del todo callado; ,bufaron y rieron cuando escuchaban los diálogos de la narradora. El maestro Shifu, estaba tan conmovido por la obra que ignoró el comportamiento de sus estudiantes.

La obra terminó treinta minutos después. La temática consistió en la pelea contra Shen. En la obra, al igual que en la pelea verdadera, Po fue el que derrotó a Shen. La única diferencia, fue que le dieron más protagónico a Shifu que a otro personaje.

"Gracias a el Guerrero Dragón , el Maestro Shifu y los Cinco Furiosos, China volvió a la normalidad" -declaró la narradora. Las protagonistas salieron a escena y agradecieron la asistencia de los aldeanos.

Al finalizar la obra, los espectadores se mostraron muy agradecidos ovacionando a las actrices de pie, por la obra que deleitaron. El elenco agradeció a la audiencia del Valle de la Paz y a los salvadores de China.

Y para cerrar con broche de oro, una lluvia de fuegos artificiales iluminó el cielo.

-Eso es lo único que si pasó- admitió Grulla mientras aplaudía.

Los habitantes se acercaron presurosos a pedirles autógrafos a los Cinco Furiosos, el Maestro Shifu y por supuesto, al legendario Guerrero Dragó én las leopardas hicieron fila para recibir sus autógrafos. Menos Song que no se veía por ninguna parte.

Pasaron unos quince minutos aproximadamente autografiando. Cuando Song, apareció frente a ellos.

-Po, te buscan- le dijo Mantis dándole un codazo a su amigo.

Song ya no llevaba el traje de la obra. Llevaba un_ Qipao _ ***** azul el cual resaltaba su figura. Po se quedó boquiabierto.

-Hola- Song los saludó

-¿Qué esperas Panda?- le recriminó su maestro.- Es de mala educación hacer esperar a una señorita.

-Sí- respondió sin titubear.

-Los veré en un rato- se despidió de ellos con un ademán mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba Song.

Los dos avanzaron y se perdieron entre la multitud.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoO

-¿_Una prometida_?- exclamó sorprendida

-Yo tampoco podía creerlo-admitió incrédulo .- Bueno….nadie en realidad.

-Han pasado muchas cosas desde la última vez que nos vimos- reconoció sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

-Tigresa quería conocer al Hombre Misterioso- añadió visiblemente orgulloso.- Y no sabía que en realidad era yo.

¿Cómo reaccionó cuando te descubrió?- se aventuró a preguntar Song.

-Creo que no muy bien- resopló recordando como Tigresa se alejó.

-Pero, ¿sabes?… desde nuestra pelea en Ciudad Gongmen ha cambiado mucho- reconoció exhalando un profundo suspiro .- Me llamó _amigo_… Me dijo que no podía ver morir un _amigo_- Sintió un vuelco peculiar en su interior.

-Me sorprendió demasiado cuando me abrazó… -declaró en forma inesperada.

Po recordó ese preciso momento. Cuando buscaba en su paz interior, ese recuerdo. _El abrazo de_ _Tigresa_ fue uno de los más importantes para lograr conseguir dominar la técnica.

-Espera… ¿ella te abrazó?- preguntó escéptica.

-Sí- admitió sonrojado .

A Song, el escuchar eso no le agradó.Primero, se entera de que Po se comprometió por una ridícula promesa y ahora esto, que una de sus compañeras demuestra afecto hacia él. Song se sintió atrapada en un arranque de furia sin sentido.

-Hablas mucho de Tigresa- dijo ella con una voz ronca.

-Eh…-balbuceó sin saber que decir. -Me gustó mucho tu actuación- admitió de manera intempestiva.

-Que alegría que te gustara- su tono de voz cambió drásticamente a uno más alegre. -Disculpa por no haberte esperado en el negocio de tu padre pero es que… quería darles la sorpresa.

-Y nos sorprendiste- Po esbozó una amplia sonrisa. Mientras que ella le devolvió una cálida sonrisa.

-Aunque… si fue molesto el tener que esconder mi cola entre el pantalón- reconoció afligida mientras le enseñaba como la había ocultado.- Pero… yo quería verme lo más parecida a ti.

-¿Sabes? te luciste ¡yo no soy tan ágil!- comentó apenado- Cuando me infiltré a la fábrica de fuegos artificiales… muy apenas logré ingresar sin que notaran mi presencia.

Se aproximaron a un negocio de comida. Mientras seguían platicando de la obra.

Muchos aldeanos miraban con ternura la escena.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoO

En la feria había gran variedad de puestos de comida. El señor Ping esa noche se dedicó a presumir las hazañas de El Guerrero Dragón. Y…también a ofrecer cupones de descuento celebrando la victoria de su hijo.

Muchos niños iban disfrazados de los Cinco Furiosos y los inseparables fans de Po estaban en primera fila.

Había gran variedad de puestos : juegos, comidas, figuras de acción, y había uno de adivinación.

-Mira ese puesto- le señaló Vibora a Tigresa.

Se habían separado por grupos para recorrer la feria. Víbora pidió ir con Tigresa. Esperaba que se volvieran grandes amigas y para lograrlo, tenían que pasar más tiempo de calidad juntas. Como hermanas.

-Dime,¿ no tienes curiosidad de entrar?- inquirió a su compañera.

-No creo que sea buena idea.

-Vamos- insistió.- ¿Qué te parece si entramos las dos juntas?

Esperaba al menos así lograr convencerla. Empezó su camino hacia el puesto, y para su sorpresa Tigresa la siguió a regañadientes. Vieron salir a dos conejas jóvenes del negocio . Ambas murmuraban sobre sus _consultas_

A diferencia de los otros puestos que estaban al aire libre. El de adivinación estaba instalado en una carpa. Al ingresar, la encargada estaba sentada en una silla de membrillo. Llevaba un vestido azul y un pañoleta negra . La mujer leía en voz alta. Cuando entraron, súbitamente suspendió su lectura.

-¡Usted!- señalaron a una sola voz Tigresa y Víbora al reconocer a la cabra que estaba con Shen.

-Bienvenidas sean, Maestra Tigresa y Maestra Víbora- les saludó cortésmente .-Por ser ustedes les consultaré gratis.

-Si desean les puedo consultar juntas o por separado- les sugirió.

-No tengo nada que ocultar- musitó Víbora.

-Te espero afuera – anunció Tigresa y salió sin esperar palabra de Víbora.

Tigresa esperaba a Víbora. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí afuera. Calculó unos 30 minutos. Aunque Víbora expresó que no tenía nada que ocultar. Tigresa respetaba el espacio individual de todos. Varios aldeanos la miraban afuera del negocio curiosos.

-Ya estoy aquí- la voz de Víbora la sacó de sus pensamientos.-Prometiste que seguirías después de mí.

-Lo sé. Pero no le encuentro mucho sentido- dijo con voz evasiva.

-No tienes nada que perder.

Tigresa ingresó a la carpa. No muy segura de haberse dejado llevar por la insistencia de Víbora.

La vidente estaba sentada esperándola. El espacio se reducía a dos sillas de membrillo , una vieja mesa ,y encima de la misma una bola blanca.

Tigresa tomó asiento. No creía en cosas del destino pero era imposible no considerarlo al ser esa cabra la misma que predijo que Shen sería derrotado por un panda.

-¿Quiere que le diga la buenaventura? -preguntó con voz tan penetrante como sus ojos y tan dura como sus facciones.

-Si usted quiere... Pero le confieso que no creo en ninguna de esas cosas- le advirtió Tigresa.

-Empezaras a creer

-Si usted dice-dijo Tigresa a la defensiva.

- El alba trae nuevas expectativas ya que nos muestra lo que nos dicta nuestra alma.

-No sé adivinar enigmas.

-Si quiere que le hable más claramente, muéstreme las palmas de sus manos.

Tigresa obedeció y puso sus manos sobre la mesa.

Sujetó ambas manos suavemente. Pasaba su mirada de una palma a otra.

-Le descifraré las líneas de su mano –dijo tras examinarla en silencio unos minutos.

Atizó el fuego hasta que la claridad que brotó de la leña removida iluminó el rostro de la felina.

-Me extrañan los sentimientos que experimenta usted-dijo, mientras las examinaba-. Me maravillan las impresiones que ha sentido su corazón durante las horas que ha estado sentada en aquel cuarto, ante estas semanas posteriores a la derrota de Shen.

-Me siento abrumada de no haber entrenado en esas semanas posteriores a esa batalla.

-¿Confía usted en llegar a librarse en el porvenir de la vida que lleva?

-Siempre usaré el Kung Fu para salvar a quien lo necesite.

-¿De modo que es en lo único que sueña cuando se resguarda en su habitación...?

- Soy maestra de Kung Fung. Para mí, todo es Kung Fu.

- Como le iba diciendo, cuando se sienta usted en su rincón, ¿no piensa más que en el Kung Fu? ¿No siente algún interés por algo en particular? ¿ No hay ni siquiera una figura cuyos movimientos siga usted, si no con otro interés, por curiosidad?

-En lo absoluto.

La cabra se limitó a mirarla, echándose hacia atrás en su silla, y comenzó a murmurar:

-La llama, al reflejarse en sus ojos, los hace brillar como el rocío. Son dulces y están llenos de ternura. Le gusta a veces reír, para hacer sentir a los demás lo que su alma experimenta, aunque me parece muy reservada cuando se trata de ciertos sentimientos del corazón.

Usted piensa :

-"Yo puedo vivir sola, si el respeto de mí misma y las circunstancias me obligaran a ello. No necesito vender mi alma a un comprador de felicidad. Poseo un escondido e innato tesoro que me bastará para vivir si he de prescindir de todo placer ajeno a mí misma, en el caso de que hubiese de pagar por la dicha un precio demasiado caro." En esta línea se lee "Mi razón es sólida y no permitirá a los sentimientos entregarse a sus desordenadas pasiones. Podrán las pasiones bramar y los deseos imaginar toda clase de cosas vanas, pero la sensatez dirá siempre la última palabra sobre el asunto y emitirá el voto decisivo en todas las determinaciones. Podrán producirse violentos huracanes, impetuosos temblores de tierra, ardorosas llamas, pero yo seguiré siempre los dictados de esa voz interior que interpreta los dictados de la conciencia."

Tigresa dio un salto al escucharla. Era como si esa anciana la conociera personalmente.

-¿He acertado?

_-Bueno… Me ha descrito. Pero…Víbora pudo haberle comentado algo…_

-La maestra Víbora no me comentó nada sobre usted- la adivina leyó sus pensamientos al ver como Tigresa fruncía el entrecejo.

La vidente soltó las manos de Tigresa. Lo que le puedo predecir en este momento es lo siguiente:

-Usted va a atravesar por momentos difíciles. Será una etapa de auto-descubrimiento. De incertidumbre. Usted aprenderá a seguir sus instintos. Sus limitaciones. Sus aspiraciones y sus flaquezas. Un sentimiento escondido resurgirá. No le reprima. Recuerde que aun en la oscuridad, siempre se asoma un rayo de luz que nos proyecta esperanza.

Tigresa no comprendía del todo la predicción.

-No olvide que cuenta con el apoyo de muchos cercanos a usted. Es todo lo que puedo predecirle por el momento Maestra Tigresa .Usted comprenderá que por mi edad necesito reponer mis energías.

-Gracias- respondió Tigresa con tono amistoso.

-Nos vemos Maestra-

Tigresa se levantó de su asiento. Empezó su andar lentamente hacia la salida de la carpa. Intentaba procesar la conversación. Sin embargo, salió más confundida que cuando ingresó.

Víbora la esperaba en la entrada.

¿Ya terminó? – le preguntó confundida al verla llegar.

-Sí- precisó -Dijo que necesitaba reponer sus energías.

¡De haber sabido!- repuso entrado primero que yo.

Empezaron a caminar lentamente. Quedaba menos gente en la feria. Pero no lograron ubicar a ninguno de sus compañeros y Maestro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoO

¡Allí están!- anunció Mono cuando las vio,diez minutos después de que ellas salieran de consultar.

-¿Dónde estaban?- preguntó curioso Grulla.

-Por ahí, observando los puestos.- repuso Víbora.

¿Algo interesante?- repitió él.

-¡Qué les dije!- exclamó Mantis desviando la curiosidad de Grulla .

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo Mono.

-Yo sé más de chicas que ustedes y uno aprende a interpretar las señales.

¿Cuáles señales?- quiso saber Víbora.

-Cuando una chica esta interesada en un chico- declaró orgulloso.- Por ejemplo, Song se tardó para ponerse coqueta para Po.

¿En serio?- preguntó Grulla.

-Observen como Song camina junto a Po- les señaló Mantis al verlos pasar.

Los Cinco Furiosos los siguieron con la mirada mientras salían de un puesto de comidas. Song caminaba muy cerca de él. Ambos conversaban y ni se percataron de la presencia de ellos.

-Tienes razón Mantis- reconoció Grulla-. Se ve que se llevan muy bien

-Demasiado diría yo- añadió Mono- Miren, como Po inclina la cabeza para hablarle.

-¿Me podrías decir quien está interesada en mi?- le pidió Mono en tono despreocupado. Fingiendo no tener interés.

-Por supuesto- asintió Mantis.- Pero hoy no.

-Regresaré al Palacio- les comentó abruptamente Tigresa.

-¿Te vas?- dijo Víbora.

-Si me disculpan- respondió con su voz áspera.

Tigresa empezó a caminar lentamente en dirección al palacio dejando atrás a sus compañeros.

¿Tiene Tigresa algún problema? -preguntó Grulla mientras la miraban alejarse .- No se ve muy bien.

-Parecía deprimida- añadió Mono.

-Está muy cansada- mintió Víbora- Ha entrenado arduamente desde que regresamos de Gongmen.

-Tigresa actúa raro últimamente, ¿no creen?- inquirió Mantis.

-¿Será por Song?-preguntó curioso Mono.

-¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensarlo?- preguntó incrédulo Mantis.- Es superfluo preguntarlo, hay sentimientos que ella no ha experimentado todavía.

Pero Víbora pensaba lo contrario a Mantis. Aunque Tigresa no le contó a detalle la plática que sostuvo con la cabra. Sabía que eso podría estar relacionado con su repentino cambio.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoO

Tigresa ya había llegado al Palacio. Se puso su ropa de dormir. Se sentía exhausta, pero sin embargo no podía conciliar el sueño.

Repasó mentalmente los pensamientos a los que se entregara en la mañana – y que en realidad había comenzado a experimentar días atrás- y apelando a la razón para reducir el ideal a la realidad llegó a la siguiente conclusión :

Ella también tenía sentimientos, dolores, deseos, necesidades, como todo el mundo.

¿Habían estado tanto tiempo enterrados dentro de ella por tanto tiempo que se habían desvanecido?. Nadie le había enseñado como comportarse. Sus únicos instructores eran sus _libros_.

Su ansiedad no era solamente por Po, o por mantener a raya su soledad. Se dio cuenta de que tenia que ver con algo más, era un intento por mantener un equilibrio entre sus ideas y sus sentimientos.

Toda la vida ella se había guiado por sus ideas haciendo cosas que eran necesarias y lógicas.

Se había esforzado mucho en dar la imagen de una mujer inteligente y completamente racional con poca inclinación a mostrar sus emociones sentimentales y en la mayoría de los sentidos ella era así.

Después de la batalla contra Shen , se dio cuenta de que no era tan radical como ella pensaba.

El culpable de todos los males era Po. Desde que llegó , ella tuvo una corazonada de que ocasionaría o provocaría daños.

Po, era de los pocos que en sus más de veinte años de existencia, la había tratado sin tenerle miedo. No comprendía como eso era posible. Po mencionó que de todos los Cinco Furiosos, ella siempre fue su predilecta.

_¿Tú, predilecta de Po? Pensó ¿tu, teniendo alguna importancia_ a _sus ojos?¿Es posible que te hayas dejado llevar por unas pocas muestras de preferencia por ser su aliada en el arte del kung fu?_

_¿Cómo has pensado eso?¿No te avergüenzas pensando en la escena de la mañana?_

_Una verdadera guerrera no debe dejarse galantear por un compañero y es una locura que las mujeres experimenten un amor para conservarlo oculto, porque ello agotaría su vida._

Tigresa decidió que ya había pensado lo suficiente. Se acurrucó en la cama y finalmente se quedó dormida.

Continuara…

* * *

><p>*Qipao- Es un tipo de vestido utilizado en China. También se conoce como cheongsam. El que utiliza Song es la versión moderna : esbelto y ajustado con cuello alta y mangas recortadas.<p>

¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Les agradezco por todo! Un poco tarde para decirlo pero, que tengan un excelente año.

Después de mucho tiempo subo el siguiente capítulo. Mi computadora se descompuso y no tuvo salvación ,así que tuve que esperar a reunir dinero para comprar una.

Pero ya tengo una nueva, y espero ahora sí, actualizar seguido. Ahora sí, a leer y escribir fanfics.

Cuídense y nos estamos leyendo!


	6. Eventos Inesperados

Primero que nada disculpen la demora en actualizar.

Sé que muchos ya no verán los fics de Tigresa y Po de la misma manera después de ver un capítulo de la tercera temporada de Legends of Awesomeness, para ser más exactos el 6 : _The Way of the Prawn_. Si no lo han visto, les recomiendo que lo vean bajo su propio riesgo ya que estoy seguro les decepcionará.

Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi hermana Elle , siempre me apoya en todo y me ayuda con las ideas de las historias, gracias Schwester.

Nota: Al terminar de ver ese episodio, decidí agregar al personaje _Yijiro _(que aparece en ese episodio The Way of the Prawn) a la historia. Como las películas no están relacionadas a la serie (aunque hayan mencionado la derrota de Shen) estos episodios no indican si suceden después de la pelea de Tai Lung o la de Shen. Por lo que, con lo que respecta a la historia, me baso en que no van con Shen todavía.

Sin más preámbulos les dejo la historia.

* * *

><p>Tigresa acostumbraba a dormir en completa oscuridad. Con su perfecta visión nocturna, no necesitaba de ninguna clase de iluminación para detectar cualquier clase de amenaza. Esa era una de las tantas ventajas que apreciaba de ser una felina. Pero la noche anterior cuando llegó del festival y se puso su ropa de dormir, olvidó apagar la pequeña vela que encendió, ya que terminó tan exhausta de tantas suposiciones que atravesaron por sus pensamientos.<p>

Repentinamente un golpe suave a su puerta la despertó.

Ese ruido apenas imperceptible, fue suficiente para que sus instintos se activaran. Esa era otra de las grandes ventajas que valoraba de su especie: siempre permanecía alerta hasta por el más mínimo ruido.

-¿Diga?- dijo algo ronca por haber despertado abruptamente.

-¿Sigues despierta Tigresa?- preguntó la voz de Víbora.

-Si- mintió ella.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Tigresa se incorporó y fue cuando se dio cuenta que olvidó apagar la vela, se acercó a paso lento hacia la puerta y la abrió silenciosamente. Víbora entró deslizándose y se detuvo justo en medio de donde la pequeña flama iluminaba la habitación. Tigresa cerró la puerta de la habitación y se acercó junto Víbora, esperando a escuchar la conversación que no pudo esperar unas horas más. Pero al ver que su amiga no decía nada, decidió que tenía que ser ella la primera en hablar.

-¿Dónde están los demás?- preguntó lo primero que se le ocurrió, tras darse cuenta del silencio que reinaba en el lugar.

-El Maestro Shifu, Mono, Mantis y Po siguen en el negocio del señor Ping comiendo, yo quise regresarme y Grulla me acompañó y…¿sabes? fue bueno, ya que me trajo volando y…- pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que tragó saliva y bajó la mirada como si estuviera pensando bien que decir-. Pero no vine para hablar de eso- levantó su cabeza y su voz volvió a ser firme.

-Te escucho.

-Es sobre la adivina.

Tigresa la miró confundida. No tenia deseos de hablar sobre su consulta en ese momento con nadie, ni siquiera con ella, y no podía creer que su amiga, la más centrada del grupo, la despertara solo para eso.

-Te hubiera platicado esto después de que saliste con ella, pero ya ves, que se reunieron los demás. Me dijo algo extraño ,¿sabes que me dijo?

-No tengo idea- Tigresa se encogió de hombros-. Supongo que asuntos personales.

-Bueno fuera que me hubiera dicho eso. Me dijo que pronto haremos un viaje a tierras lejanas.Y veremos cosas extraordinarias que jamás hemos visto ni en sueños.

-¿Cosas Extraordinarias?- exclamó Tigresa preguntándose que otra cosa podría sucederles que no hubieran visto ya, como la elección de Po, al caer del cielo.

-Aquí viene lo que me preocupa: que todos los que estén junto a mi, estarán en un gran peligro.

-¿Peligro?- la miró con sorpresa.

- Tenía una mirada muy extraña cuando me contó todo esto. ¿Te dijo lo mismo Tigresa?- se apresuró a preguntar al ver su expresión de sorpresa.

-No me dijo de ese viaje.

-¿Qué te dijo?- insistió Víbora visiblemente preocupada, por lo que Tigresa decidió mejor contarle lo que le respondió.

-Me dijo que iba a pasar por momentos difíciles. Que pasaría por una etapa de incertidumbre y que tenía que aprender a seguir mis instintos. Eso fue lo que recuerdo-puntualizó. Víbora pareció reaccionar nerviosa al escuchar "momentos difíciles" reacción que no pasó desapercibida para ella.

-También te habló de peligros…- repuso en voz baja, acongojada.

-No te preocupes tanto Víbora- le aconsejó, aunque más de una vez se preguntó si resultaba cierto todo lo que esa cabra decía, se preguntaba si no hubo una ocasión en la que se equivocara. Aunque con la predicción de los pandas…resultaba imposible dudar de su credibilidad.

-Desde hace mucho, siempre pensaba que algún día, iba a encontrar a una verdadera adivina, ya sabes, una pitonisa. Y ahora que la encontré, no puedo evitar sentir esta inquietud.

Tigresa no sabía muy bien que decir. Ella siempre pensó que solo los ignorantes consultaban a esa clase de charlatanes. Pero sin embargo, Víbora creía en ellos. Y ella no tenía nada de ignorante.

-Tienes razón Tigresa, no debo preocuparme demasiado- Víbora sonrió.-Discúlpame por despertarte, buenas noches-dijo, yendo hacia la puerta.

En cuanto se fue, Tigresa se arrepintió de no ser más sincera con Víbora, la única amiga que recordaba haber tenido en toda su vida, en ese momento se sintió más sola que nunca y se hizo un ovillo en su cama, sintiéndose muy desdichada por su incapacidad de ser más sincera con la única persona que confiaba en ella.

* * *

><p>Aunque sabía que no debería darle importancia a lo que horas atrás escuchó, cuando Víbora entró a su habitación, no pudo evitar recordar su consulta.<p>

"Víbora retiró su cabeza de una manera un poco brusca, mientras la adivina miraba fijamente las líneas de sus ojos.

-Tienes miedo-le dijo.

-No, no- contestó ella que mi amiga me está esperando afuera y ya es muy tarde.

-Maestra Víbora, acuérdese de mí… de todo lo que le dicho esta noche- respondió la vidente.

-Gracias, lo haré-murmuró Víbora deseosa de salir de allí cuanto antes.

-¡Prométamelo!- insistió la adivina mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Claro, lo prometo-murmuró la maestra y salió de la pequeña estancia hecha de lona y cartón."

A pesar suyo, las palabras de la cabra y la forma en que las había dicho, la habían hecho sentir muy mal. Al igual que los años anteriores, la feria había traído diferentes tipos de juegos, puestos de comida y uno que otro puesto de adivinos. Esta clase de puestos atraían a Víbora como por encanto y, una vez más, había caído en la tentación de consultar a una adivina. Aunque no se trataba de una adivina cualquiera, si no de la misma que predijo la caída de Shen. Ahora se arrepentía de haber ido con ella, se sentía intranquila.

Víbora negó con la cabeza.

_"Deja de pensar eso. A Tigresa no le dijo lo mismo, si fuera tan malo, nos hubiera comentado lo mismo ya que siempre estamos juntas ¿no?" _Con ese pensamiento se sintió más tranquila y se olvidó del asunto.

Sin embargo, no muy lejos del Palacio.

En algún lugar de la feria, la adivina miraba todavía hacia el lugar donde las dos maestras habían desaparecido, después de que salieron de su puesto. Decidió que no consultaría a nadie más esa noche. No tenía la energía, ni la concentración necesaria después de que esa sensación la invadió nuevamente.

Esa misma sensación, aquella misma que sintió cuando consultó a los pavorreales y les señaló un símbolo negro y blanco.

Había ocasiones en que ella renegaba de ese poder con el que nació. Días en los que desearía no conocer el futuro. Como aquel fatídico día en que inocentes pandas fueron victimados. Por ahora, lo único que quedaba era esperar. Varias veces no ocurrían las cosas como las miraba, y esperaba que esa vez no fuera la excepción, pero ella misma sabía que no ganaba nada con negar lo inevitable, tarde o temprano, una tragedia envolvería nuevamente al Guerrero Dragón, de eso estaba segura, pero fue algo que prefirió omitirles a las maestras.

-Que sean protegidos los Cinco Furiosos y al Guerrero Dragón- repuso la vidente y tras dirigir una última mirada hacia donde se fueron, entró a la carpa decidida a no consultar a nadie más… en un buen tiempo.

* * *

><p>Tigresa se acercaba al Palacio de Jade después de haber madrugado y entrenado lo más alejada del Palacio de Jade. No quería distracciones y lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era encontrarse con sus compañeros.<p>

Al acercarse observó alarmada como Zeng como corría de un lado para otro, como si no tuviera un rumbo a donde ir.

Tigresa dejó de caminar y se acercó corriendo junto a Zeng que revoloteaba de un lado para otro.

-¿Qué sucede Zeng?

-¡Madre mía!¡Oh,Maestra Tigresa!- exclamó con pánico en su voz. Parpadeó con fuerza como si no creyera que se encontrara frente a él -. ¡Qué alegría ver que se encuentra a salvo!

-¿A salvo?- preguntó sorprendida.

-Es que… ¡ah! mejor entre al Palacio - Zeng comenzó a levantar sus alas nuevamente aterrado. Se alejó de ella, y se fue detrás de unos guardias.

Tigresa entró al Palacio visiblemente confundida y se encontró a su Maestro y a sus compañeros alrededor de la entrada. Al verla llegar, se quedaron en silencio. Perplejos por su llegada.

-¿Dónde estabas?- demandó saber Shifu.

-Entrenando.

-Sabes perfectamente que tienes un horario para entrenar- recriminó su maestro.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto?- preguntó Víbora-. Estábamos preocupados.

-¿Pasa algo?

-El maestro Shifu nos convocó a esta reunión sin decirnos de que trata ya que esperaba a que llegaras- repuso Mantis algo molesto.

Todos se quedaron mirando fijamente a su maestro.

-Esto se pondrá más complicado-murmuró Shifu al sentir las miradas de sus alumnos fijas en él.

-¿Qué dijo maestro?- inquirió Mono.

El Maestro Shifu no respondió. Parecía estar tenso y no paraba de rascarse su barba blanca.

-¿Pasa algo maestro?- repitió Mono.

-No quería informarles de esta manera, pero tarde o temprano acabaran enterándose- extendió su mano a un costado de su túnica y sacó un pedazo de papel-. La Junta Directiva de Kung Fu me ha enviado esto el día de hoy. Están decepcionados de su desempeño en Ciudad Gongmen y cuando enfrentaron a Ke-Pa.

-¿Cómo dice?- preguntó Grulla-. ¿Decepcionados?

-Pero si todo salió como lo esperábamos, ¿no?- dijo Mantis.

-Ellos no piensan así. Dicen que ustedes no están calificados para ser compañeros del Guerrero Dragón.

-¿Qué.. qué?- dijeron todos, menos Tigresa que miraba asombrada.

Shifu les extendió el pergamino.

Mono lo tomó y empezó a leerlo:

"_**Maestro Shifu Maestro del Palacio de Jade :**_

_**Nosotros la Junta Directiva del Kung Fu nos vemos obligados a notificarle lo siguiente.**_

_**Docenas de testigos nos han citado el desempeño de sus discípulos; Víbora, Tigresa, Mono, Mantis y Grulla en la batalla contra Shen. No fueron lo suficientemente competentes para evitar que la Torre de la Llama Sagrada- símbolo de la dinastía del clan de los pavorreales- fuera destruida.**_

_**De acuerdo a información proporcionada por el maestro Buey y el maestro Cocodrilo, ambos coinciden , en que sus discípulos no saben trabajar en equipo, y por su nula cooperación pusieron en riesgo la vida de los habitantes de Ciudad Gongmen.**_

_**Además, señalan que no toman a consideración la participación del Guerrero Dragón en sus planes de ataque.**_

_**Lamentamos informarle que la Junta Directiva en vista de los sucesos acontecidos ha llegado a la siguiente conclusión :**_

_**El Guerrero Dragón ha demostrado que puede valerse por su cuenta al derrotar personalmente a su antiguo estudiante Tai Lung, Shen y a Ke-Pa. Mientras el Guerrero luchaba contra estos enemigos, sus discípulos, los Cinco Furiosos fueron incapaces de evacuar la ciudad a tiempo.**_

_**Estamos conscientes que los Cinco Furiosos son unos expertos en el Kung Fu, pero al referir los puntos anteriores, coincidimos en que ya no tienen la suficiente vitalidad necesaria para proteger a los ciudadanos.**_

_**Aconsejamos buscar nuevos compañeros de batalla para trabajar en conjunto con el Guerrero Dragón. Le dejamos una lista con los candidatos que nosotros; la Junta Directiva, consideramos aptos para reemplazarlos.**_

_**Los Cinco Furiosos pueden renunciar a sus títulos como maestros o conservarlos. Dejamos a criterio suyo esta consideración.**_

_**A su vez, se les permite llevar una vida normal donde podrán consagrarse en matrimonio , formar su linaje y seguir enseñando el arte del Kung Fu a las siguientes generaciones.**_

_**Si desean permanecer en el Palacio de Jade se les dará asistencia política, pero al dejar de ser compañeros oficiales del Guerrero Dragón, se verán en la necesidad de trabajar dentro del recinto para ganarse su sustento.**_

_**Esperamos su confirmación"  
><strong>_

_**Atte: Junta Directiva del Kung Fu.**_

Una expresión de terror y sorpresa pasó de repente por los ojos de Tigresa y desapareció con la misma rapidez con la que había llegado. Inspiró profundamente y luego dejó salir el aire lentamente.

-¡No puedo creerlo!- exclamó Tigresa.

-¡Pero es mentira!-exclamó Mantis-. Estábamos investigando la manera de entrar, y descubrimos que…

-Sí, ya me lo han contado- lo interrumpió Shifu-. Descubrieron la manera de destruir el edificio y el armamento de Shen, sin necesidad de exponer sus vidas y la de los aldeanos.

-Eso es exactamente lo que pasó- intervino Víbora-. Sé que suena a una patraña, pero nosotros estuvimos ahí, y vimos esa arma.

Shifu asintió.

-Les creo. Tengo que admitir que me sentí bastante escéptico después leer este pergamino. Como has dicho Víbora, suena a patraña, pero este pergamino lo ha cambiado todo.

Se produjo una pausa de pasmado silencio mientras acababan de absorber aquella información. Shifu advirtió la confusión y la ira reflejadas en sus rostros. Sabía como se sentían. Aquello significaba que la junta Directiva no actuaba de acuerdo a sus principios.

-Si creen que nosotros no fuimos de ayuda, entonces, entonces…,¿por qué no fueron ellos personalmente a ayudar a Po en Gongmen?. No me parece justo que dejen esa enorme responsabilidad en Po y no puedo creer que los maestros Buey y Cocodrilo piensen eso- se quejó Mono, después de permanecer en silencio unos minutos después de recibir esa noticia.

-El maestro Buey claramente le dijo a Po que el Kung Fu estaba muerto. De todos nosotros,Po fue el más afectado al escucharlo y creen que a nosotros nos impactó poco ese comentario- respondió Mantis a Mono.

-¿Está seguro? Quiero decir, ¿La junta se habrá equivocado … ¿Está completamente seguro?- preguntó Grulla incrédulo.

El meneó la cabeza.

-No, no estoy absolutamente seguro, pero no los tendría reunidos aquí si no me sintiera preocupado por el asunto.

Decir aquello era quedarse corto, pero Shifu sintió la necesidad instintiva de no alarmarlos más de lo necesario. Aquella idea hizo renacer la furia que había sentido en las tripas desde hacía unos días atrás. Lo que había descubierto, era un relato lleno de traiciones y mentiras. El hecho de que la Junta Directiva, su Kung Fu, estuviesen involucrados en todo aquello… Todo aquello lo hacia sentirse enfermo de rabia, con sentimientos que no había tenido desde su infancia.

"_Concéntrate Panda este no es el momento de andar divagando" _

Shifu miró alrededor intentando discernir cuan preparados estaban para lo que vendría a continuación. Tanto Víbora como Tigresa parecían perdidas en sus propios pensamientos, aunque se dio cuenta de que habían aceptado lo que les había dicho como cierto. Al menos, aquello les ahorraría tiempo.

Shifu carraspeó para aclararse la garganta e intentó concentrarse en los hechos más importantes. Después de una pausa, retomó la conversación.

-Lo que tengo que informarles cambiará su manera de ver las cosas- les informó finalmente.

Mono y Mantis intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación.

-Le escribí a un maestro de la junta directiva y me dijo que había escuchado rumores sobre la posible destitución de los compañeros de el Guerrero Dragón, después de su participación en Gongmen.

Miró alrededor , observando discretamente la reacción de sus alumnos . El rostro de Mono mostraba claramente la tensión que sentía, tenía los labios apretados mientras miraba con aire ausente al piso.

Mantis refunfuñaba sobre todo en general y nada en particular.

Víbora parecía un poco inquieta. Tigresa parecía absorta en sus pensamientos.

Grulla que rara vez se mostraba molesto, comenzó a andar arriba y abajo con sus rasgos enrojecidos por la ira.

-Así que, básicamente no tenemos credibilidad en la Junta y nuestra propia gente nos tilda de mentirosos. Estamos fuera de servicio y nosotros estamos jodidos, ¿es un buen resumen de nuestra situación?

Shifu sabía que la furia de Grulla, no estaba dirigida hacia él, lo mismo que la decepción que él sentía no iba a en contra de ninguno de sus jóvenes estudiantes.

Shifu se pusó encima de su bastón, y miró a Grulla ,aunque les habló a todos.-Unas semanas antes de que partieran a Gongmen recibí una carta de… bueno no necesitan saber de quien, pero me informaron que desaparecieron misteriosamente los rollos secretos de los espíritus protectores.

-¿Espíritus protectores? ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Mantis.

-Son aquellos que únicamente el Guerrero Dragón puede invocar-les explicó-. Cuando recibí esa carta de inmediato les escribí a dos personajes claves para que ayudaran al Guerrero Dragón a encontrarlos.

Shifu se giró hacia Tigresa y cuando terminó de hablar, clavó su mirada en los ojos desorbitados y horrorizados de ella.

Todos se quedaron mirando fijamente a su maestro.

Shifu continuó con sus ojos azules fijos todavía en su hija adoptiva.

Grulla lo interrumpió sin poder contenerse más tiempo.

-Nosotros iremos también- dijo con firmeza. Mono asintió colocando su brazo cerca de la cabeza de Víbora. Mantis saltó al hombro de Mono. Tigresa se acercó a ellos. Los Cinco Furiosos estaban decididos a seguir como equipo.

-No es que Po no sea capaz de cuidarse de si mismo pero... ¡Maldita sea!,es parte de nuestro equipo. De ninguna manera irá solo- expresó Mono

Shifu meneo la cabeza en un sentido negativo.

-¿Y que planean hacer?preguntó con voz tranquila.

Tigresa lo interrumpió metiéndose de lleno en la conversación.

-Eso esta claro- contestó furiosa-. No podemos quedarnos sentados sin hacer absolutamente nada.

-Ya tiene un equipo aquí-repuso Mantis-. Iremos nosotros, en lugar de esos sujetos a los que usted escribió.

Shifu se acomodó en su bastón nuevamente y miró fijamente a Mantis con el rostro completamente inexpresivo.

-¿Y que planean hacer?- insistió nuevamente.

Grulla abrió el pico para contestarle… pero lo cerró de nuevo y se quedó mirando pensativo a Shifu.

El maestro se sacudió y los miró de uno en uno, mientras hablaba en un tono de voz intenso y decidido.

-Estoy de acuerdo que no debemos aceptar la orden de la Junta. La única posibilidad que tenemos de lograr nuestro objetivo es si cada uno de nosotros hace todo lo que puede en lo que sabemos hacer mejor y estos dos maestros a los cuales recurrí, fueron entrenados para descifrar mensajes ocultos y es por eso que son de vital importancia para esta misión.

Tigresa miró a los demás compañeros de equipo, y luego volvió a mirar a Shifu decidida a que éste no advirtió su confusión.

Sin embargo, Shifu, fijó su mirada en Tigresa como si se hubiese dado cuenta que era a ella a quien tenía que convencer.

Grulla todavía estaba furioso , pero no pudo encontrar ningún fallo en la lógica de Shifu.

Aquella idea fue la que finalmente quedó. Era mejor tener un mal plan a no tener ninguno en absoluto, y no tenían tiempo de pensar en alternativas.

Antes de que Shifu volviera articular palabra, la puerta se abrió de golpe. Zeng escoltaba a un personaje misterioso, el cual estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza con una túnica negra.

-Maestro Shifu disculpe la interrupción- dijo Zeng, y se retiró nuevamente visiblemente apenado, sin decir nada más.

-Lamento que llegara así de improvisto- dijo el encapuchado que ingresó con Zeng al palacio.- Vine lo más pronto posible cuando recibí su mensaje Maestro Shifu- explicaba mientras se descubría, revelando así su identidad.

-Llega justo a tiempo.

La recién llegada, una Gata Montés, se acercaba sonriente al maestro cuando notó que alguien la miraba detenidamente.

¿Mei Ling? – y era obvio que se conocían.

-¡Grulla!- exclamó eufórica. Se acercó hacia él y lo abrazó fuertemente.

-¿Se conocen?- preguntó Mono al verlos juntos, olvidándose por completo de la reunión.

-Nos conocimos en la Academia de Kung Fu de Lee Da-repuso ella todavía abrazada a Grulla.

-Entonces, Mei Ling,¿eres uno de los maestros que nos ayudarán en esta misión?- preguntó Grulla

-Si- respondió ella visiblemente apenada y liberándose de Grulla-.A diferencia de ustedes, yo no soy experta en kung fu, pero aprendí técnicas para descifrar códigos y detectar falsos artefactos.

-¿Quién es el otro maestro?- inquirió Víbora algo cortante.

-Se va a demorar al ser procedente de Japón.

-¿De Japón?- preguntó sorprendido Mono.- ¿Acaso es...?

-Se trata del Samurai Yijiro-. Shifu respondió-. Cabe mencionarles, que uno de los rollos se encuentra resguardado en Japón y por eso recurrí a su ayuda, ya que será su guía e intérprete en ese país.

- Les daré las indicaciones necesarias de cuando partiremos en busca de los rollos secretos. La reunión ha terminado, así que pueden volver a sus actividades, pero…

Miró al grupo que tenía reunido y suspiró para sus adentros, y luego añadió :

- Estudiantes ni una sola palabra de esto a Po-advirtió el panda rojo.

Los Cinco Furiosos asintieron.

-Vamos a demostrarles a esos Maestros de lo que nosotros Cinco somos capaces- les animó Grulla

-No debemos decirle nada a Po. Si va a ser nuestra última misión como equipo… debemos dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo.- les dijo Víbora.

-Entendido.

Sus decisiones le parecieron muy precipitadas ,aunque Shifu no había dudado en ningún momento que sus alumnos acudirían voluntariamente. Se sentía muy orgulloso de ellos y bastaría más que un pedazo de papel, para convencerlo de que necesitaba reemplazarlos.

* * *

><p>Después de que la reunión terminó, Shifu le pidió a Mei Ling que lo acompañara para planear una estrategia y le informara todo lo que sabía. Sin embargo, ninguno de los Cinco Furiosos decidió entrenar, estaban tan impactados de tanta información que sin ponerse de acuerdo, todos se fueron cada uno por su lado.<p>

Tigresa se encontraba en su habitación pensando en la reunión que acababa de terminar. Después de escuchar que pensaban reemplazarlos, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera esa carta.

Cuando el maestro Shifu les explicaba lo que sucedía, en sus ojos brillaba una emoción que Tigresa no llegó a discernir al principio. Lo descubrió cuando su maestro y padre comenzó a hablar y sus palabras rezumaron rabia y frustración…y, mientras hablaba , ella sintió que le temblaban las rodillas por el pánico que la invadía.

¿No fuimos lo suficientemente responsables? ¿Qué pasará con el Kung Fu? ¿Qué son esos rollos secretos? Son preguntas que no tenían respuesta para ella. Pero además de eso, otro tema le intrigaba.

¿Que pasaría si todo volvía ser como cuando era una pequeña y le temían nuevamente como en ese orfanatorio? ¿Pensarían lo mismo de ella ahora? No era algo que le importara, pero no quería vivir en las sombras nuevamente.

Donde había crecido no había peleas. Ni risas. Pero había tensión, una tensión inagotable. Ya estaba presente en sus primeros recuerdos, acechando siempre como un monstruo que amenazaba con abatirse sobre ella y llevársela en sus alas negras. Estaba ahí en la forma en que ella se movía, como si agachar un poco los hombros fuera a disgustar a la señorita Lia Ji . Estaba ahí en el cuidado con que andaba para no hacer ruido, con que cumplía las órdenes sin quejarse y con que evitaba siempre mirar a los ojos a los demás niños del orfanatorio. Pero era mayor cuando el señor Cheng estaba en el orfanatorio. Por lo general, cuando el señor Cheng aparecía en Bao Gu era cuando los padres iban en busca de niños, pero ella siempre permanecía oculta, ya que según palabras del señor Cheng, ella era una abominable creatura. Sin embargo por órdenes judiciales, el señor Cheng, se vio obligado a otorgarle la educación básica, ya que la ley estipulaba que los niños debían aprender a vivir en sociedad y al no tener padres -los responsables de instruirlos- los orfanatorios tomaban esa responsabilidad.

Y así fue como Tigresa empezó a tomar clases. Pero fue una experiencia dolorosa para ella ya que era mayor y una cabeza más alta que el resto de los alumnos. Los demás niños la trataban como el bicho raro que era: una excéntrica desgarbada y silenciosa que ignoraba la mayoría de juegos básicos, no sabía desenvolverse en grupo y miraba todas las cosas y a todos con unos enormes ojos naranjas. Siempre titubeaba, y las pocas veces que mostraba su regocijo por algo, saltando y dando palmadas ante alguna diversión, lo hacía con una brusquedad inquietante y, después, se quedaba quieta como si alguien la hubiera apagado. Cuando las maestras intentaban ser amables, retrocedía como si la amenazaran. Cuando los niños se reían, les sacaba la lengua. Y los niños se reían con una regularidad cruel.

Para Tigresa, el salón de clases era como cambiar una cárcel por otra. De modo que empezó a comportarse más a la defensiva, esperando la regresaran nuevamente a su sitio, lejos de los demás, lejos de donde la vieran llorar en silencio. Siempre imaginó que pasaría el resto de su vida, ahí encerrada, hasta que fuera lo suficientemente adulta, para salir de ese orfanatorio y descubrir como era el mundo por fuera. Pero su vida cambió el día en que Shifu llegó y la ayudó a entrenar.

El Kung Fu había sido la vida de Tigresa durante más de veinte años, y le había proporcionado todo lo que ella había carecido durante su crecimiento: un sentido de propósito en la vida, autoconfianza, integridad…

Y ahora resulta que las vidas de unos maestros dedicados y entregados, su vida y su trabajo de toda la vida son arrojados a un lado como si no valiesen nada.

¿A eso se refería la adivina con que atravesaría por momentos difíciles? Y sobre ese sentimiento escondido… ¿se refería a la aparición de Yijiro?

No había recordado a Yijiro, hasta ese momento que el Maestro Shifu les confirmó que les ayudaría en la misión.

Cuando se despedían de Yijiro , observó perpleja, cómo se marchaba. Era el primero que, en toda su existencia, la había tratado como si no fuera un monstruo. Era muy disciplinado y ponía en primer lugar su deber a sus intereses personales, eso fue lo que más admiró cuando lo conoció : su determinación .Después de eso, pensaba en él mientras entrenaba para olvidarse de lo mucho que le dolían sus rodillas con cada árbol que pateaba del palacio. Era un langostino, y por mucho, más bajo de estatura que ella. Pero a ella no le importaba su aspecto, lo único que le importaba era que la había tratado como si fuera una chica y no un monstruo.

Tigresa se quitó de encima la rabia con una sacudida y dirigió de nuevo su atención al tema que trató la reunión.

"_Si al menos existiera la posibilidad que se tratara de un error…"_

* * *

><p>Bueno, aquí termina este capítulo Al ver ese episodio decidí incluir a ese personaje Yijiro de <em>The Way of the Prawn<em>. Al igual que todos ustedes me quedé pasmado cuando vi ese episodio. La serie no la debemos tomar en cuenta ya que es un spin-off, lo canon son las películas. Aunque claro, que esta clase de episodios-si no es que la serie entera- parece que tienen la intención de alejar en lugar de incrementar los fans.

En otras historias los escritores crean sus propios O.C (original characters) pero yo no soy muy bueno en eso de crear personajes, prefiero utilizar los que pertenecen a la serie, y no sé si es exactamente un fan-service la historia. Pero, espero les haya agradado este capítulo. Gracias y nos estamos leyendo, Bis dann!


End file.
